See Me
by Lahlie
Summary: FemNaru Naruto was blinded as baby and was sent on a training trip with Jiraiya to become a kunoichi. When she returns she's teamed with Uchiha Sasuke, a new genin who relies on his eyes too much. Can they teach each other something? Female Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: femnaru, slight cursing (actually I don't think there is any cursing in this chapter… but later chapters might)**

Sarutobi sighed as he sat at the desk of his recently late successor. Seven days ago Kyuubi had attacked, taking the lives of hundreds of shinobi. Minato, the fourth Hokage, had sacrificed his life for the wellbeing of the village by sealing the Kyuubi into his newborn daughter.

Sadly, some hateful villager had found Naruto and decided he would take it upon himself to rid the world of the demon. Naruto was found by Sarutobi in a sewer, near death. If it hadn't been for the Kyuubi healing her she would have died.

The entire ordeal didn't leave Naruto unscathed though, she was found missing her eyes. Kyuubi regenerated them, but for some reason they don't work.

Sarutobi had asked his old student, Jiraiya, to care for Minato's daughter by taking her away from the village and training her to be a blind kunoichi until the genin exams.

"_Don't worry, Minato" _Sarutobi thought, _"I'm sure Jiraiya will take very good care of her."_

_**Time skip, 12 years~**_

"Oi, Ero- sennin! Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

Jiraiya scowled and looked down at the little shrimp, "For the last time Naruto, we will be there in about an hour!"

"You said that an hour ago!" Naruto said in a whining, grating voice that Jiraiya was convinced she practiced alone just to annoy him. Jiraiya sighed, why'd he even agree to train the little gaki?

When they reached the gates to the village they received many strange looks. The villagers didn't know about Naruto so when they saw the great Sannin Jiraiya walking with a little girl, they were very curious.

Naruto could feel the villagers' stares on her, but ignored them. She figured they were staring at her because she was able to walk around with a cloth covering her eyes. She couldn't care less about what people thought about her anyhow. When Jiraiya had described Konoha to her he made it sound like a utopia so naturally Naruto was slightly (very) disappointed, Konoha _sounded _like any other village they had been to, and it smelled normal too.

"_Maybe it __**looks **__really cool…"_ Naruto thought to herself.

"Come on gaki" Jiraiya said breaking her out of her thoughts, "It's time to meet the Hokage."

**A/N- Okay I know it's short, but I will update often :] I'm still deciding on the pairing but I'm pretty sure I know what it will be. The story can go in 3 possible directions and I'm trying to decide which I like the best :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers! I was requested to make my chapters longer and I will! Also, I'm going to try to update every day. (If I don't then shame on me!) Oh, and good news, I have decided on the main pairing. I'm sure it's kinda obvious… but I won't reveal it quite yet.**

**Warnings: femnaru, slight cursing**

"_Bored, bored, bored…..Borrrrriiiiiinnnngggg!"_ Naruto thought to herself. The "geezer's", as Naruto had dubbed Jiraiya and the Third Hokage, had been talking for what felt like an hour! _"Why are old men soooo boring?"_

"You'll never believe what kind of mission I had to assign!" The older of the two voices said. Naruto mentally groaned, feeling the urge to bash her head against a wall.

"_Maybe I could catch up on a little sleep…"_

**Line break (someone please tell me how to make the actual line break)**

Crash! "Wake up gaki!"

"Owwwww! What the hell, Ero-sennin?" Naruto yelled from her new position on the floor.

"Don't speak like that in front of the Hokage!" Crash!

"Stop hitting me!" She said, jumping onto Sarutobi's desk and getting in the Sannin's face.

"Then stop snoring!" Sarutobi could see the lightning flowing between the two and decide to stop this nonsense before he'd have to buy a new desk.

"Jiraiya!" both looked at him "Stop acting like a child!" Naruto snickered and stuck her tongue at unfortunate man. He gritted his teeth.

With a huff of irritation Jiraiya sat as the little blonde jumped off the desk. "So Naruto will be taking the exams tomorrow correct?"

Sarutobi nodded and looked at the girl. While she was asleep he had asked Jiraiya what level she could be qualified as and was surprised to hear she was about mid chunin. She sat cross legged in the leather chair with her head resting on her hand looking as normal as can be, well as normal as a bright blonde, orange-wearing, blind girl _could_ look.

"Well then" Jiraiya stood, "We'll be going now. Come on Naruto."

She hopped off her chair and turned to Sarutobi. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Naruto." She smiled, liking the old man very much, and fallowed Jiraiya out.

**Line Break**

Naruto and Jiraiya had just reached their new apartment. As Naruto was unpacking her belongings from a storage scroll Jiraiya just waltzed in and dragged her out of her room by her ear.

"Dammit Ero-sennin! Let me go!" Naruto's arms flailed around trying to hit him.

He ignored her and continued out of the apartment, "Naruto, if you are going to be a ninja then you are going to need clothes that don't stick out like a sore thumb."

"What are you talking about? I don't stick out like a sore thumb!"

Jiraiya sighed letting her ear go and holding her shoulder instead. "Naruto, ninja's don't wear orange. It's like covering yourself in blood and jumping into shark infested waters!"

Naruto pulled away from him and crossed her arms, "That sounds kinda fun…"

"Well it won't be fun when you're dead so come on." He grabbed her hand and towed her along. People were starting to stare at them.

"But from what you told me orange is a great color!"

Jiraiya looked at the little menace and saw a younger version of Minato. His eyes softened, "If you choose a better outfit then I'll buy you thirty bowls of ramen." He could feel his wallet crying.

Naruto was skeptical, but if the ramen here was as good as it was in Suna, then it would be so worth it. "….deal."

Jiraiya smiled victoriously, but we all know that thirty bowls of ramen later, he'll be crying.

**Line Break**

"All right class, settle down!" Umino Iruka, a chunin teacher, said to the roomful of genin hopefuls. The children flitted to their seats. "Okay, as you all know, today you will be taking the evaluation exams that decide whether you become genin or not." He saw many nervous faces, "Also, we have a new student who will be joining you in the exams."

"But sensei!" a pink haired girl raised her hand, "How can he take the exams if he hasn't been trained?"

The chunin shook his head, "The new student is actually female Sakura, and she has been trained by the legendary Jiraiya so I'm sure she is as qualified to take this exam as you are."

Many of the children looked on with amazement, they all knew of Jiraiya and the other Sannin; Tsunadae, and the treacherous Orochimaru.

Just then the door was slammed open. "Is this Umino Iruka's class?" All heads turned to the girl with blonde hair that was braided down her back. She was wearing a navy jacket and loose black pants with navy wrappings up her shins. She had black shinobi sandals and a navy cloth covering her eyes, which raised silent questions of how could she move around without being able to see.

"Ah, yes it is", Iruka smiled at her, "I assume you are Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yup, and you're Iruka?" She tilted her head to look at him.

"Yes, I am. Now how about you introduce yourself to the class and then we'll start the exams."

Naruto shrugged and turned to the class with her hands in her pockets. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and the color orange. I dislike…well if you do something I dislike then I'll let you know." She chuckled at the end.

"What's up with the rag over your eyes?" yelled a boy with a dog on his head.

She turned to his direction and said nonchalantly, "I'm blind."

Silence rang through the classroom. A certain Uchiha had been watching the episode slightly uninterested, but when she stated so bluntly that she was blind it made Sasuke wonder, how could she be so confident without being able to see anything around her? Ever since Sasuke had activated his sharingan while training with Ita-_that man_, he relied on his eyes for all of his training, and here was this girl mocking him with her disability? He vowed to become even stronger to kill his brother.

Naruto calmly walked to a seat in the back of the room not near anybody and nodded to Iruka to begin the exams.

She zoned out as names were called until she heard hers. Eyes fallowed Naruto as she made her way to the examination room. She opened the door and immediately sensed a genjutsu she mentally sighed at how low leveled it was and released it, "Kai!"

"Good job, Naruto. You pass the genjutsu portion." Iruka said while writing something on a clipboard.

Naruto raised an eyebrow which couldn't be seen due to the cloth, "_That was easy."_

"Please execute a kawimari with that chair." Naruto obviously couldn't see the chair but was able to perform her task easily, bored with the simple exam.

Iruka smiled, "Good and finally you will need to create at least three clones."

Naruto smirked and called out, "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" she was surrounded by fifteen solid clones. She could hear the sound of Iruka's pencil dropping to the floor and she dismissed her clones.

"W-wow. You pass with flying colors!" She could hear him write something. "If I may ask," Iruka started, "How are you capable of performing Kage Bushin so easily?"

"Well, I have so much chakra that I am unable to perform the regular Bushin no jutsu so I use Kage Bushin instead." She said as if it was as normal as the weather.

"I see…"Iruka looked at a piece of paper, "Please call Yamanaka Ino in here for her exam, and you may pick your headband up at the door."

Naruto nodded to him and took a headband and replaced her eye covering with it. She opened the door to the classroom and again felt stares on her, "Yamanaka Ino, it's your turn." She heard footsteps leave the room as she walked back to the desk she previously sat at. She zoned out until she heard Iruka tell all of them who had passed to be here at 8:00am tomorrow. Naruto mentally groaned. She hated mornings.

**A/N- Okay, and there you have it, Chapter 2! And, as promised, I made it longer than the last chapter. Like I said before, I will try to update everyday (maybe even twice a day because I'm really getting into the plot!) Once again, thank you to all the nice people who review and I will take all suggestions to heart to make the story most enjoyable for everyone :] Also if anyone notices any spelling or grammar errors please let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys! Yup here I am again with the third chapter of See me. Thank you reviewers for supporting me and giving me advice. This is the first story I have ever written so I'm working very hard on it. Also if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes please let me know. =^.^=**

**Warnings: femnaru, slight cursing**

"_Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."_

That was an hour ago. Right now Naruto is lounging in her chair with her feet propped up on a desk and her hands behind her head.

"Hey Sasuke-kuuuun! Please go on a date with me!" That Sakura girl just won't give up!

"No." was the cold reply Naruto heard. At least one of her teammates wasn't annoying.

"But Sasuke-kuuu—"

"Shut up already!" Naruto snapped from her comfortable lounge. Sakura looked at her. "If you keep annoying him then there is no way that he'll go out with you." Naruto stated calmly.

Sasuke silently thanked the blind girl while Sakura was fuming. "How dare you--"

She was cut off by the sound of the door opening. "Team seven?"

Naruto stood up and stretched, "Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi eye smiled at the girl "Meet me on the roof." With that he poofed away.

Sasuke stood and left the room first with Sakura fallowing him like a lost puppy. Naruto smirked and used shushin to reach the roof before either of them.

"So it seems one of my students knows an interesting trick, huh?" Kakashi said while turning a page in his book.

"Sup, Hatake", she laid on the roof's floor. She didn't call him sensei, and wouldn't until he actually taught her something.

Kakashi looked at the girl puzzled, "If I may ask, why are you on the ground?"

"I'm gonna get some sleep while waiting for the other two."

Kakashi shrugged, he didn't really car, and went back to his book. About three minutes later his other students came through the door leading to the rest of the school. Both stopped when they saw Naruto sleeping.

"How did she get here so fast!" inquired Sakura from behind Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed, "She used shushin and then decided to take a nap." He nudged her shoulder with his foot. "Wake up, they're here."

She sat up and yawned, "Damn and I was having a really good dream too." She had been surrounded by singing ramen. Sasuke sat on a step with his hands folded under his chin, Sakura sat next to him while Naruto stayed at her place on the ground.

Kakashi put his book into his kunai pouch, "Okay, I want you all to introduce yourselves state your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. You go first pinky."

Sakura raised her hand, "Um, Sensei, why don't you go first to show us an example."

Kakashi sighed again, "All right, I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have likes and I have dislikes. As for dreams…well I had one last night…"

"Was it about ramen?" They all turned to Naruto who had a big smile on her face.

"Uh, no. It wasn't… go ahead pinky."

Sakura smiled, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like… well the _person_ I like is…" she giggled and glanced at Sasuke who was trying his hardest to ignore her. "My dreams are to…" she looked at Sasuke and blushed.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi questioned.

Sakura crossed her arms and looked at Naruto, "Blondes!"

Naruto turned her head to Sasuke, "Oi Uchiha, tell me, am I blonde?" Sasuke stayed silent, not wanting to waste his energy on this stupid matter. "_Fine,_ don't help the _blind _girl."

Sasuke scowled, "Yes you are blonde." He said shortly.

"Ah, don't worry Sakura, I hate you too." Naruto smiled at her.

Kakashi decided to steer the conversation away from the current subject, "Your turn broody."

Sasuke barely moved, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have any likes, and I have many dislikes. I don't have a dream but an ambition that I will accomplish, to killed a certain man."

The three all had different reactions, Kakashi was concerned for the Uchiha's mental wellbeing, Naruto was determined to befriend Sasuke because he seemed so alone in the world, and Sakura… well Sakura thought he was really cool…

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Okay then it's your turn blondie."

Naruto piped up. "That's me right?"

Sakura sneered at her, "Well you _are _the only blonde here!"

"Well it's not like I could tell. I am blind if you forgot." Sakura cringed at Naruto's steely voice. "Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I ramen and the color orange... I think. From what I remember, orange is a great color. I dislike _rude_ people", she turned her head towards Sakura, "and my dream for the future is to help those in need. Oh, and I'm blind, but don't worry, I won't be a nuisance." She smiled at Kakashi.

Kakashi eye smiled back at her,"Good. We're done for today. Tomorrow meet at Training Ground Seven for the test to decide whether you become shinobi or not." Kakashi turned to leave.

"But we just took that test!" Sakura stood.

Kakashi looked at her, "No, you took a test to see if you qualify to take _this_ test. Be there at 6:00 am sharp." Kakahi eye smiled and said, "Also, don't eat breakfast, or else you'll throw up." He then poofed away.

Naruto stood and stretched, "Only an idiot wouldn't eat breakfast." She smiled at them both, "It was nice to meet you Uchiha, Haruno." Then she poofed away like Kakashi did recently.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Will you go out with me?"

"No."

**A/N- Yay! Chapter three is done! All of you Sakura lovers out there, I will not be bashing Sakura; I just need her to act like this for character development, she won't be so bad for long. Thank you again for the reviews. If you have any suggestions please let me know. And don't worry, there will be romance soon :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I would like to say thank you to all of the kind reviewers. I really appreciate you all for spending your time to review my story. Also, it would be very helpful if someone would tell me how to make line breaks, I'm still very new to FanFiction so a little help would be very welcomed. Alright, enough of my chatter, on with chapter 4. :]**

**Warnings: femnaru, slight cursing**

Sasuke's eye twitched as his stomach growled for what must have been the tenth time in three minutes. Not only was he hungry, but Sakura won't stop complaining!

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun, where is he?" Another irritating factor was that Kakashi had yet to show up. "Gosh! He is so unprofessional!" So here Sasuke was, suffering from an over-talkative, fan-girl, alone. Naruto was there, but she was asleep…again…

"Ramen…ramen…ahhhh~…" Sasuke and Sakura both turned to Naruto's sleeping form.

"Wake up, baka!" She attempted to hit Naruto. Attempted is the key word, Naruto grabbed Sakura's fist and flipped her over to where Sasuke was sitting.

Sasuke's eye twitched again, "Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Get off of me." Sakura pouted but conceded not wanting to upset her Sasuke-kun.

Naruto sat up, "Dammit, why do people always have to wake me up when I'm dreaming about ramen?" She frowned at Sakura, "Are you bothering Uchiha-san, Haruno?" She felt pity for the poor boy.

Sakura scoffed, "What? Of course not! Sasuke-kun loves me! Right, Sasuke-kuuuun?" Sakura batted her eyes at him.

Sasuke was about to reply when a poof was heard, "Yo!" Kakashi eye smiled at the trio.

"You're late!" Sakura stood and pointed an accusing finger at him.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see, there was a black cat so I had to go the long way."

Sakura stomped a foot, "Liar!"

Naruto yawned, "Shut up, Haruno. Let's get this over with, I want to eat ramen."

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a clock, "Alright then, you will have until noon to get these bells from me." Kakashi tied the bells to his waist.

Sakura raised a hand, "But Sensei! There are only two bells!"

Kakashi sighed, "I was getting to that. There are only two bells because whoever is unable to get one will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi eye smiled at their reactions, Sakura looked scared, Sasuke glared at the jounin, and Naruto yawned again. "Come at me with the intent to kill."

"But what if we hurt you?" Sakura just wouldn't shut up.

Naruto sighed, "Haruno, think about it. You are a genin, he is a jounin. There is no way in hell that you will be able to hurt him alone."

Kakashi felt pride in his sensei's daughter, she had already figured out the whole exam. "Alright, the exam begins…" they all tensed, "Now!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders and dragged them behind some trees. Kakashi sweat-dropped, she could have done that a little less directly.

Sasuke ripped himself away from the blonde while Sakura flailed her arms around. Naruto held her off the ground and said, "I'll put you down when you stop trying to hit me." Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. Naruto set her down and turned to Sasuke. "Alright Uchiha, I have a plan but it will require all of us to pitch in."

Sasuke didn't know why but he found himself agreeing to work with her, and since Sasuke had agreed Sakura did too. "I have one question," the Uchiha said, "Whose going to get the bells?"

Naruto shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Sakura piped up.

Naruto sighed "Think about it Haruno, have you ever heard of a two man cell? This is all probably just to see if we can get along with each other."

Sasuke smirked, he was starting to like the blonde. "So what exactly is this plan?"

Naruto grinned. She was feeling she was feeling malicious today.

**Line break**

Kakashi groaned. Where was he? The last thing he could remember was reading his book (porn) and now here he was tied up against a tree.

"Ah, so it seems you are awake." He looked over to his blind student who was sitting cross-legged on the ground with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "We were starting to get worried; you've been out for about an hour." He looked at his other two students Sasuke was leaning against a training post, and Sakura was braiding Naruto's hair. What? Since when have they friends? Kakashi thought that they hated each other.

"Um, what's going on?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

Naruto smiled at him, "Well, we used teamwork to defeat you, I erased your memories, took your porn, and we have all become friends."

"Yeah! Naruto-chan is way stronger than Sasuke! She is sooo cool!" Squealed Sakura as she finished the braid.

Naruto tugged on her hair and smiled at Sakura, "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura's breath hitched and she blushed, "KYAAAAAA! Naruto-chan is amazing! Will you go out with me?"

Everyone froze. Naruto rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry Sakura, but I'm not a lesbian… but we can still be friends." Sakura looked disappointed, but nodded anyhow.

Sasuke had to admit that Naruto might be stronger than him, and he was thankful for her taking one of his most annoying fangirls for him.

"Wait a second!" yelled Kakashi, "Give me back my book!" He struggled against the ropes.

"Sure, we'll give it back," Naruto held up the book (porn) with a grin, "as long as you pass us."

Sasuke smirked, Naruto sure knew how to wager.

Kakashi gritted his teeth, for some reason he couldn't break free from the ropes. "Fine! You pass! Now let me go!"

Naruto grinned "Kai!" the ropes disappeared. "I'm surprised that a jounin like you couldn't figure out a simple genjutsu."

Kakashi sighed, these kids were going to be a handful…

**A/N- Yup Sakura is bi. In this story at least… I just thought it would be funny if she fallowed Naruto around instead of Sasuke. Also I am going to reveal the main pairing, it will be….. A SASUNARU FIC! :] Also, if you have any suggestions for other pairings, please let me know. Reviews are much appreciated! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Here I am with chapter 5 and thank you to all of the reviewers. :]**

**Disclaimer: (I just recently realized that I haven't done it at all so…) I don't own Naruto**

**Warnings: femnaru, slight cursing**

"Alright let's evaluate the skills that each of you have." Kakashi looked at his students. "Sasuke and Naruto will spar first."

"Yeah! Go Naruto-chan!" Sakura screamed and held up a banner that said 'Will you go out with me?'

"Oi, Sakura!" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at her. "She won't be able to read that you know. She's blind."

Realization hit Sakura as she looked at the banner,"Oh yeah… I'll ask her later." Sakura shrugged.

Sasuke and Naruto walked farther into the clearing. "Alright," Kakashi said getting their attention, "This will be an honest, fair fight that will be over when I say so. Get ready," they both tensed, Sasuke activated his sharingan, "begin!"

If there was one thing that Jiraiya had taught Naruto, it was to never underestimate your opponent, so Naruto listened carefully and waited for Sasuke to strike first, which he did fairly quickly. Naruto blocked a punch aimed for her stomach, and grabbed Sasuke's arm. She turned on her heel and flung him against a tree across the clearing.

"Oof!" Sasuke slid down the tree and graoned.

"What's wrong Sasuke-chaaaan?" Naruto asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Are going to give up already?"

Sasuke growled and his sharingan flared back to life. He jumped up and charged Naruto with no real plan of attack in mind. Naruto smiled, it was always easiest to defeat an opponent if they were mad.

Sasuke lashed out a kick aimed for Naruto's left leg. Naruto legs collided and Sasuke smirked when he saw the girl fall. Sasuke brushed himself off and started to walk away when he heard a distinct 'poof' he whipped around only to be kicked into the same tree as before.

"Wow I'm impressed," commented Naruto from a branch above him, "You managed to kill my first clone. Of course you wouldn't have been able to do even that if it weren't for the chakra suppression seals Jiraiya makes me wear. That clones are only about 10% of my actual strength and with the suppression seals it was only about 3% percent of my strength. But, I am impressed, because my clones normally take a shorter amount of time to beat their opponent, so congrats."Sasuke was lying on the ground, glaring up at the girl.

"I think we'll end it there for today."Kakashi said closing his book. "Meet up at the Hokage tower tomorrow at the same time for our first mission." He poofed away.

Naruto jumped out of the tree and held her hand out for Sasuke, who reluctantly grabbed it and mumbled a thanks. Sakura ran up to Naruto, "Will you please go on date with me?" She pleaded.

Naruto looked apologetic and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't like girls. Can we please just be friends?"

Sakura's eyes drooped, "Okay, if you won't ever like me like that, then I guess we can just be friends." They both smiled at each other while Sasuke's mind was blown. If he had known that it would be so easy to get rid of fangirls by saying he didn't swing that way then he would have told them that he was gay long ago!

"Well I got to go," Naruto smiled at them both, "Jiraiya's leaving the village soon and I want to be there to say good bye." Naruto poofed away. Sasuke glared, he really wanted to know how to do that.

**Line Break**

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto. They were standing by the village gates saying their farewells. "Don't get into too much trouble, Gaki."

Naruto smiled up at him, "Don't peek at too many bathing women."

Jiraiya chuckled and ruffled her hair, "I think it's time I took off those suppression seals."

Naruto's smile grew into a shit-eating grin, "Finally! I hate feeling so weak!"

Jiraiya chuckled again and released her seals. All of the ninja in a 1000 foot radius felt the rippling chakra, but as soon as it started, it was over. Many of the shinobi just ignored it, but a certain Uchiha recognized that chakra as Naruto's, he would ask her about it later.

After a heartfelt good bye Naruto went back to the, now _her_, apartment.

**Line Break**

After about an hour of waiting for Kakashi outside of the Hokage's office, Naruto was ready to blow a gasket. Sakura and Sasuke decided to stay away from the fuming blind girl as a precaution for their health.

When Kakashi had finally arrived, he felt a certain impending doom. He gulped and looked at his students. "Ah, sorry I'm late, I had to save a drowning fish…"

Naruto's head whipped towards him and she sneered. "Shut the fuck up, Hatake. Let's get the mission already."

The jounin got chills from Naruto's deadly voice and walked meekly behind his pissed students.

"Ah, Team Seven, it's good to see you." The aged Hokage greeted them. "I assume you are here for a mission?"

Kakashi was about to answer when his blonde student interrupted him, "Yes, Hokage-sama, we would like a 'C-rank' mission please."

Kakashi narrowed his eye, there was no way that the Hokage would allow a new genin team to take a 'C-rank' mission.

The Hokage laughed, "Well Naruto-chan, since you asked so kindly, I have the perfect mission for you. You will be escorting a bridge builder to the land of waves." Kakashi's jaw dropped. How did that just happen? "You may come in now Tazuna-san."

The door opened to reveal an old man who stunk of alcohol. "These brats are going to protect me? The blonde one doesn't look like she could even hurt a fly!" Kakashi flinched when he saw Naruto's hand clench. This was going to be a long day…

**A/N- There we go. I don't have much to say… but, I hope you enjoyed it! :] Also, thanks to all of the reviewer's who told me how to make line breaks. I'm very busy so I'll put them in when I get a chance. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- First I want to apologize about something a reviewer recently pointed out to me. In the last chapter, I wrote Kakashi saying that the fight between Naruto and Sasuke should be "honest and fair". I would like to thank the reviewer for pointing out that ninja aren't "honest and fair", in fact they are quite the opposite. I will edit it when I get a chance to. Also, thank you to all of the kind reviewers :]**

Team Seven and Tazuna could be seen walking on a path a few miles away from Konoha. Naruto could feel a stare on her and knew it was the bridge builder, because of the general direction the sound of his sloppy footsteps were coming from.

She slowed down until she was next to the old man. "Excuse me," Naruto attempted to be polite despite him insulting her earlier, "but if I may ask, why have you been staring at me?"

Tazuna was shocked, how did she know? He coughed embarrassingly, "Well, I was just wondering how you can walk around with that head band covering your eyes…" This caught the attention of the others.

Naruto shrugged, "There's no trick to it. I just use my other senses to the best of my ability. I also have been trained by the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. After years of that pervert throwing rocks at me randomly, I've got the whole blind thing down to pat."

Naruto knew that she hadn't told the whole truth to her team, but she wasn't ready to explain to them that Kyuubi had enhanced her other senses to the point where being blind wasn't even a real handicap.

She had also learned why her eyes don't work, after a run in with the Slug Sannin, Tsunadae. Apparently, when the Kyuubi had regenerated Naruto's eyes it hadn't taken into account that her chakra coils were still developing. The huge influx of chakra behind her eyes caused a chakra coil that connected to her retina to burst, and even Kyuubi can't heal a disintegrated chakra coil.

Naruto repressed the urge to sigh. There was no use in crying over spilt milk. Suddenly, Naruto was broken away from her thoughts by Sakura screaming. Naruto didn't know exactly what had just happened but all she knew now was that there were two enemy ninja.

Naruto jumped away from what she thought was a metal chain and grabbed it pulling the enemy towards her. She reached for a kunai and swiftly cut his throat. She was about to assist Sasuke when she heard him yell "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" She felt the heat from the flames that quickly died down.

She heard Kakashi walking out from the surrounding forest. "Good work, team!" He eye smiled at them.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're alive!" Sakura relaxed slightly before realizing that he had left them to fend for themselves, "Why didn't you help us?"

Naruto was confused. She was able to hear Kakashi hiding in the bushes the whole time and figured that he was trying to see who the enemy ninja were going after. This was just a 'C-level' mission after all. There shouldn't be any ninja after the client.

"Don't worry Sakura, I knew that together you would be able to handle it." Kakashi waved her off. He then turned to Tazuna. "And I had to see who their target was." Naruto patted herself on the back for her accurate presumption. "Tazuna-san, it seems you have some explaining to do."

After an annoying sob story (well Naruto and Sasuke thought it was annoying, Sakura had tears in her eyes), the team had decided that they would continue their mission and help the Land of Waves.

Naruto heard the footsteps of what she assumed were two shinobi for their footfalls were light and precise. "Hatake," she said, "We have company."

Kakashi glanced at his blind student as did the others, "How many?" He asked.

"Two." Kakashi nodded and looked at Sakura and Sasuke. "Be ready, they might have been sent by the same people who sent the other two."

Naruto stiffened she heard a whooshing sound off in the distance "Get down!" She pulled down Sakura and Tazuna, Sasuke and Kakashi fallowed her example.

A massive sword came flying into the clearing and embedded itself into a tree. A shinobi with wrappings around his mouth jumped onto the handle of the sword and crouched down looking at his opponents. Naruto kept her senses locked on the other shinobi that was lurking in the branches of a tree not far from them.

"Momochi Zabuza…" Kakashi narrowed is eye and got into a defensive stance. Naruto gasped.

Zabuza inclined his head to Kakashi, "Hatake Kakashi, I didn't expect you to be here…NARUTO-CHAN?"

"Zabuza what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a huge smile. Her team and Tazuna stared in awe, what the hell just happened?

Zabuza rubbed the back of his head, "Well, me and Haku are having a bit of a money problem."

Naruto's smile got even bigger (if that's possible), "So Ice-kun is the one in those branches over there?"

"Uh, yeah, I see that your hearing is as sharp as ever. Come on out Haku, there's no way we'll be fighting Naruto-chan. We'd get out asses handed to us."

A masked figure in a fighting kimono jumped from a tree branch. He took off his mask to reveal a smile on his feminine face. "It's good to see you Naruto-chan."

Naruto glomped him, "Oh, Ice-kun I missed you so much!" Haku blushed as the blind girl continued to hug him. Sasuke fumed, he didn't know why, but he already hated this Haku guy.

Sakura noticed the way Sasuke seemed jealous of the girly boy and smiled, she could just imagine Naruto and Sasuke as a couple. With determination in her eyes she vowed that she would get them together no matter what. She smiled again, if she couldn't have Naruto then she would make sure that somebody that she trusted did.

Kakashi coughed to get their attention, "Would one of you three be so kind as to explain what is going on here?"

Naruto released Haku and turned to Kakashi, "Well, while I was training with Jiraiya we met Zabuza and Haku and became friends! You see, Jiraiya and Zabuza were peeking on women at the same time and became buddy-buddy because they were both so alike in their perverted-ness. And I met Haku soon after, because he is Zabuza's apprentice."

Team Seven just shook their heads; they should be used to this kind of stuff from Naruto by now.

**A/N- Okay so I thought it would be interesting if Naruto knew Haku and Zabuza. I already have ideas for the next few chapters. My "Z" key is being stupid, every time I use it I have to hold it down for a few seconds. You can imagine how that would be annoying with Tazuna and Zabuza. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter :] **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey guys! Alright well I'm sorry because tomorrow I will not be able to update. I am sorry, but don't worry I will be updating as soon as I can. Thank you to all of the kind reviewers. Well, on with the chapter.**

**Warnings: femnaru, slight cursing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Team Seven, Haku, Zabuza, and Tazuna had just reached Tazuna's house. The old bridge builder opened the door and shouted, "Tsunami, Inari, I'm home! And I brought back some ninja to protect us from Gato!"

Naruto could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer to them. A woman with dark hair wearing an apron came up and hugged Tazuna. "Oh, father, we were so worried about you." Naruto sensed another presence behind Tsunami.

"Hello, Grandpa" A young boy came from behind Tsunami and gave the old man a hug.

Tsunami looked at the ninja, "Well, why don't we introduce ourselves."

_**Time skip~ later that night**_

Sakura looked at Naruto's sleeping form and stood slowly quietly creeping to the door and left the bedroom that she and Naruto were sharing. She tip-toed her way to Sasuke's room and opened the door quietly. She saw that Sasuke was sleeping and sneaked over to his side. Gently she shook the Uchiha awake. He groaned and opened his eyes only to see green ones staring down at him.

Sasuke scowled, "What do you want?" he hissed.

Sakura's expression hardened, "I need to talk to you."

Sasuke grew worried, he had never seen the girl so serious he sat up and looked at Sakura with tired eyes. Sakura smiled when she noticed that she had his attention.

"Sasuke, you like Naruto-chan." The Uchiha's eyes narrowed in confusion, what was she talking about?

"Of course I like her, we're teammates after all."

Sakura hit her head with her palm, Sasuke was supposed to be smart! "No! I mean that you _like _her, as in you find her romantically appealing."

Understanding dawned on Sasuke's face. Then he spluttered, "I don't like her!" Sakura shushed him. He glared.

"Sasuke, I've seen the way you look at her. Why are you denying it? If you don't take her then surly someone else will. Have you seen the way Haku looks at her?" Sakura whispered.

They were both silent for a few minutes, Sakura was patiently letting Sasuke think the situation over. She saw the boy's expression and withheld a laugh. He was gaping like a fish, staring at nothing in particular. Sasuke finally snapped out of his stupor and looked at Sakura with guarded eyes, "Say anything about this, and I'll kill you."

Sakura smiled in triumph, Stage One, complete. "Listen Sasuke, if you want Naruto to like you back then you'll first have to build a stronger relationship with her. Tomorrow ask her to spar and get to know her better." Sasuke nodded hesitantly, this whole situation felt so awkward. "I'm going to go back to my room now." Sakura started out, "Oh! And don't be so cold, she'll never like you if you don't open up a bit." With that said, Sakura quietly slipped out of the room.

Sasuke lied back down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. He felt like he had just run to Suna and back again. He contemplated his newly found feelings for the blonde. Did he really like her? He felt butterflies in his stomach and gulped. _"Well damn,"_ he thought, _"I think I do…"_

**Line Break**

When Sasuke woke up that morning he felt determined. He knew for sure now that he wanted Naruto, and what Sasuke wants, he gets.

He went down stairs to the dining area and saw that Naruto was already there, alone. She turned her head to him and smiled, "Morning, Uchiha."

Sasuke sat next to her, "How did you know it was me?"

She tapped her nose, "I smelled you."

"I see. Also, please just call me Sasuke. We are teammates after all." Naruto shrugged and gently slid her hand over the table top searching for her glass of water. Her pinky brushed against the glass and she smiled, picking it up. Sasuke watched in fascination, it was all so second nature to her. She held the glass to her lips and realized it was empty. She scowled and searched for the pitcher, finally she just gave up, "Screw it. I'm not thirsty anyway."

Sasuke chuckled at her pout and got the pitcher which was all the way across the table and picked up the abandoned glass. He poured some water for her and picked up her hand. "Hey!" She jerked away from him.

"Calm down" he sighed, "I got you some water, here you go."

Naruto was surprised, why was he being nice to her? Normally he just stood quietly in the background. "Uh, thanks." She took the cup from him and sipped. He smiled. Naruto set down her glass as Haku and Sakura walked into the room.

Earlier that morning Sakura had confronted Haku and ordered him to stay away from Naruto. Haku just chuckled at the girl's 'ferocious-ness'. He then explained to her that he held no romantic feelings for the blind girl, she was like a little sister to him. Sakura looked at him with calculating eyes and grinned evilly, "You like someone else don't you_?_" her eyes shined. Haku blushed and nodded reluctantly. "It's Zabuza isn't it_?_" His blush got brighter. Sakura squealed and promised to help the older teen win over Zabuza's affections. After that he and Sakura teamed up to get Naruto and Sasuke together.

Haku and Sakura looked at each other, Stage Two begins now.

**A/N- Groan~ this chapter was sooo difficult to write… Well I'll be able to write the next chapter on Friday. *Cries* I'll miss you all :'[ **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So yeah, I'm back! Yay! Okay, so here's the deal, I get reviews saying that my chapters are too short, but you have to remember that I try to update every day. So either I can make my chapters longer, but update less often, or I can continue as what I am doing now. Please let me know which you prefer.**

**Warnings: femnaru, slight cursing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naruto turned her head to Sakura and Haku, "Morning, guys"

Sakura acquired a million-watt smile and sat next across from the blonde, "Mind if we join you?"

"_Yes."_ Sasuke thought.

"Not at all." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke glared as Haku sat on Naruto's other side.

Naruto was about to take a sip of her water when she said, "Morning, Hatake."

"Yo!" The jounin eye smiled and walked to the kitchen, getting a cup of coffee.

Sakura looked at the man curiously, "Sensei, why are you up so early? You're usually late for everything."

The jounin sat at the table next to the pink haired girl, "Well I wanted some coffee." He replied lazily opening his book.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto's voice rang out, "Hatake, if you wanted coffee so badly, then why haven't you drank any of it yet."

He eye smiled at the blind girl, even though she couldn't see it, "I already did."

This caused many questioning looks, "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, "You haven't even touched it."

Kakashi returned to his book (porn), "Well I have a special jutsu Sasuke, and I can't very well take off my mask in front of you, now can I?"

"Why not?" Sakura voiced.

Kakashi looked at them all and had that annoying eye smile of his again. "Because this way I can torture you with your own curiosity."

Everyone deadpanned except for Naruto, "I didn't even know that you wore a mask, Hatake. Besides even if you took it off it's not like I'd be able to see your face anyhow, so you won't be able to 'torture' me."

Sasuke repressed a laugh as Kakashi's visible eye twitched, "I have a question Naruto." Kakashi tried to keep his voice level, "Why don't you call me sensei like your peers?"

Naruto sighed and rested her chin on her head, "I refuse to call anyone 'sensei' unless they have taught me something. You have not taught any of us anything so you do not deserve that title."

"Well, we'll just have to change that now won't we." Kakashi said as he stood, "Follow me." He started out the door leading to the backyard. They did as he said albeit reluctantly.

When they reached where Kakashi was, they saw him leaning against a tree reading his book (porn). "Today, I will teach you how to climb trees--"

"I already know how to." Naruto cut him off.

Kakashi chuckled, "No this kind of tree climbing doesn't require your hands."

Sakura rose a hand, "That's impossible."

"No it's not," Naruto grinned at her and proceeded by walking strait up the tree. Jaws dropped, "So, _Hatake_," Naruto sat on a branch with a smirk, "It seems that you have yet to earn that title."

Sasuke smirked Naruto, yeah this is love alright.

Kakashi grumbled to himself and snapped at her, "Fine then! If you're so knowledgeable, then _you _teach them!" He strode away grumbling again.

Haku laughed, "I'll go cheer him up." He jogged inside of the house, Sakura saw him wink at her and she nodded. Now would be a perfect time to let the two's relationship escalate.

"Naruto-chan, please teach me how to do that." Sakura smiled at the blond who was still in the tree.

By now Naruto had decided to lay on the branch horizontally with her hands behind her head. "It's simple, first focus chakra into your feet, then run up the tree and mark as high as you get. The challenging part of it is to use the correct amount of chakra, too little and you'll fall off, too much and your feet will explode off the tree." She tossed two kunai that landed at her teammates' feet.

Sakura immediately ran to a tree and ran up. "That was easy!" She was standing on a branch looking at her peers.

Naruto stifled a yawn, "Good job, Sakura. You can go now."

The pinkette smiled at her teammate's approval and walked back down the tree. She looked at Sasuke, who had yet to pick up his kunai, and gave him a stern look. He easily deciphered her saying, _"I just gave you a chance to make a move. Don't screw it up."_

Sasuke gave Sakura a nod as she walked back to the house. He picked up the kunai and started running up the tree that Naruto was resting on. He only got a few feet up before he had to mark the bark and fell down to the ground.

"Try using a bit more chakra." Naruto's voice rang from the high branch.

Sasuke tried again, further determined knowing that Naruto was paying much more attention to him than he thought. He got quite a bit higher this time before he fell off again.

After many more tries, he reached Naruto's branch and saw that she had dozed off.

He sat next to the sleeping blonde and noticed she had a frown on her face. Her forehead was creased with worry. He stared at her as she started to shiver; he thought maybe she was cold until he heard a small whimper escape her lips. Sasuke then realized that Naruto was having a nightmare. He noticed a trail of tears leak their way down her cheek from the headband covering her eyes. A louder whimper arose from the blonde and Sasuke leaned to where she was picking her up bridal style and slid her onto his lap.

The girl quickly clung to his shirt and sobbed her eyes out. Sasuke held her close, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

The blonde awoke quickly and realized she was grabbing something, or someone? Yes, someone… then she smelled Sasuke's distinct scent. "S-sasuke?"

"Shhh... it's okay." He continued to rub her back.

A new round of sobs broke through her lips as she buried her head into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

The brunette murmured soothing words to Naruto waiting patiently for the tears to stop. They embraced for a few minutes more not wanting to break the serene silence.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sasuke." She unclenched her hand from his shirt and began to move away. "I didn't even r-realize that I had grabbed y-you."

Sasuke was having none of that and held her in his lap firmly. "It's okay. You have nothing to apologize for." Naruto blushed at their close proximity; she could feel his hot breath sweep across her face. She shivered, he smelled so good. Sasuke saw this and strengthened his resolve, it was now or never. Slowly he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on the blonde's lips. He pulled away gently and murmured in her ear "It's okay to cry, you're not alone."

**A/N- Ahh fluff! I have a feeling that many people probably hate me for this cliffhanger… but remember, if you kill me then you'll never know **_**why**_** Naruto was crying! I tried to make this chapter a little longer because I couldn't update yesterday. Also, don't forget to let me know if you want longer chapters, but remember, if I do that then I won't be able to update every day. Tomorrow I might not be able to update until really late at night soooo yeah… Bye…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Okay, I'm back! Yes, I realize I haven't updated in a few days and I'm sorry for that. Thank you to all of the kind reviewers. "Quack" = Line break (I felt like changing it up a bit ^.^"**

**Warnings: femnaru, slight cursing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... a little piece of me just died inside :'[**

Naruto's eyebrow twiched and she leaned away from Sasuke, "What did you say?..."

Sasuke was confused, had she not heard him? "I, uh, said that you're not alone."

_"He thinks I need his pity? I know that there are people out there with harder lives than me. Like Gaara! I shouldn't be crying like a wimp! I can't believe that I am so weak..."_ Naruto unhooked her fingers from Sasuke's shirt and stood, "I'm sorry for being a nuisance. It won't happen again." She jumped from the tall tree and made her way back into the house.

Sasuke sat for a long time, staring in the direction Naruto had left... What just happened? One moment she was crying, then the next she is cold and stand off-ish. Was it the kiss? Sasuke groaned and let his head fall into his hands. He felt the unyielding urge to bash his head against a wall multiple times.

**Quack (Line Break)**

Sakura was sitting at the table in the dining room, Tsunami had just served breakfast. That reminded Sakura about how early they had woken up this morning, 4:00 am. Never again. She was soooo tired! Haku was chatting animatedly to her about...something... She sighed, bored when she noticed a silent Naruto slip upstairs to their room. She smiled, hoping that Sasuke had "made the move". Sakura quickly chased after the blonde with lit eyes.

When she reached the room she noticed Naruto was exiting through the window to the roof. "What's going on?" Sakura, oblivious to Naruto's bad mood, questioned.

Naruto menatally cursed not paying attention to her surroundings and put a smile on her face. "Oh, hey Sakura. I was just going to the roof for some fresh air." Her voice didn't betray her, luckily.

Sakura bounded next to her, intent on getting the story of what happened between the two. "Can I join you?"

Naruto mentally sighed, never breaking her smile and replied, "Sure."

They both settled into a relaxed laying down position when Sakura decided to voice the question that had been itching in her mouth from the beginning. "So, what happened after I left?"

Naruto didn't appear fazed and smoothly said, "Well, he finally made it to the top and then I decided to come back to the house."

"...I see." Sakura's brow furrowed. _"Dammit Sasuke! What part of 'make a move' does he not understand?"_

Neither spoke for a while, just enjoying the sounds of birds when Kakashi poofed onto the roof. "Ah, so this is where you were."

"Yup." Both girls said simultaneously.

Kakashi blinked, they've been hanging out with each other too much.

**Quack**

Sasuke finally entered the house after god knows how long, and saw that everybody was eating dinner.

"Glad you could join us, Sasuke." Kakashi eye smiled as he ate rice with his mask still on.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said (grunted) as he sat in the only available chair next to Sakura.

Sasuke ate silently as the others talked amongst themselves. He then felt a stare on him and looked left at Sakura.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, "What?" he hissed quietly.

This got Naruto's attention, but she stayed silent and listened, not wanting them to realize that she was eaves dropping.

"You know what!" Sakura hissed back, "Why didn't you tell her."

Sasuke glared at the pinkette, "I did." he muttered turning back to his food.

Sakura sat straighter in her chair and turned her head to Naruto, who seemed to be in an animated conversation with Haku. She knew, however, that Naruto was a wild card, expect the unexpected. _"How cliche..."_ Sakura looked back at the boy and gave him a look that said _"We'll discuss this later."_

Sasuke scowled, he was definitely in a bad (horrible) mood, and stood excusing himself from the table.

He wordlessly walked to his room and shut the door quietly. That urge to hit his head on a wall resurfaced, but he quickly quenched it and slid under the covers of his fuuton, hoping sleep would relieve him of his turmoil

**A/N- Sigh~ This chapter was so difficult to write! I'm sorry it's so short, this is actually the third rewrite. And yes, I decided that Naruto had already met Gaara, this will be important for the chuunin exams. (I don't know if I'll even write that far into the story. I plan on writing a sequal and the chuunin exams might go in there.)**

**Quack...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey guys... I'm sorry for the late updates but school comes first on my priority list. Sorry! :'( Well I'll be having irregular updates probably until June 5. **

**Warnings: femnaru, slight cursing, OOC Kyuubi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... but I _do_ own this TACO!... You can't see it through the computer monitor though...**

Naruto walked silently through the clearing, she couldn't get to sleep. It was about 3:30 am and everybody else was asleep. She stopped at the tall oak that Sasuke had used to learn to tree climb and hung her head. She didn't know why, but whenever she thought about Sasuke her heart hurt. She raised her head and slowly walked up the tree to the branch where she had the nightmare.

Naruto sat down with an airy feeling, she felt weightless...except her head was heavy, very heavy. She laid down, remembering that feeling. Bracing herself and soon she was falling. Not literally, she was still on the branch but she has reached a new level of consciousness.

In her mind scape Naruto sat up feeling the water surrounding her soak her clothes. This wasn't the fist time Naruto had been there, no she'd seen Kyuubi many times before. Yes seen. In her head her body wasn't limited to that of the real world. Standing she took off the headband and looked around, she didn't think she'd ever get used to the images around her. It was all so foreign.

"Kit! Come to me, I have news for you." The demons voice rang loudly through the damp, dark hallway.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your panties on." She muttered.

"I heard that!" She sighed, that old geezer couldn't do shit while it was locked up.

After a few minutes of walking Naruto reached the great cage that held the demon. She sat on the ground, not caring if clothes got any more wet than they already were. "What do you want?"

The fox sneered and sat on it's haunches "Show some respect mortal. You're lucky to have a friend like moi!" The demon gestured to itself and batted his eyes at her.

Naruto acquired a deadpanned look, "You're undeniably gay."

"Who told you? (awkward) Ehmm I mean...We should get back down to business. The reason I brought you here is because I want you to know that it's fucking annoying to have you be all confused and mopey! When ever you're upset it gets really cold in here and I intend to put an end to it!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not upset!" Naruto crossed her arms and glared.

Kyuubi laid down and rested his head on his paws. "Kit," he started softly, "You're too self-sacrificing."

Naruto stopped glaring, hearing that Kyuubi was being genuine. "I guess it runs in the family..." she chuckled.

He smiled at her, "It seems so... Well Kitling your father was a strong man, he'd be proud of you." Naruto's eyes widened and smiled at the thought. "Well touching moment is over. Back to business. Do you even know why you're upset?"

Naruto frowned slightly and thought. It wasn't the dream, the dream was actually her having no senses at all. She couldn't see, hear, smell, or feel anything it was one of her greatest fears. "No, I guess I don't."

Kyuubi grew a sly smile and decided to poke fun at the poor girl, "Aw! The little kitling doesn't even know when she's in love? How innocent!"

Naruto jumped up and blushed, "What are you talking about?" The glare returned.

"Well it's obvious that you have feelings for the Uchiha. And it seems he likes you too if that kiss is anything to go by..."

Naruto's blush grew, "You senile old fox. Is that all you needed to say? You're wasting my time with this nonsense."

Kyuubi barked out a laugh, "Someone is in denial!"

Naruto gritted her teeth, flipped him the bird, and swiftly left her mind scape.

Naruto felt around herself, yep she was back on the tree. She thought about what Kyuubi had told her and blushed. Damn fox, she wasn't in love! She heard Haku wake up in the house and groaned, it was morning. She didn't get any sleep that night. Stupid fox!

**A/N- Yup there we go... Kyuubi is gay (for Itachi! HAHAHA) Naruto's in denial and now we know her greatest fear. This chapter is very short I'm sorry...Also it seems really rushed... Oh I'm Sorry! **

**Taco... (I finished it *burp*)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Please don't kill me! I know it's been almost forever since the last chapter and I am sorry. I hate excuses as much as the next guy, but I have a legit reason as to why I haven't updated. My Microsoft Word DIED. It was just gone! I have no idea what happened, but luckily I am borrowing a friends laptop and can continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own nothing, blah.**

**Warnings: femnaru, sasufemnaru, slight cursing, etc.**

"Good morning, Naruto-chan" Haku's soft, feminine voice greeted her as she stepped into the house. Haku was scrambling eggs with a dark blue apron on while flitting throughout the kitchen.

"Mornin', Ice-kun." Naruto didn't need to force a smile when she heard a crash and a curse from Haku. "You need some help there?"

Haku hastily picked up the frying pan, which, luckily, hadn't spilt any eggs. "No, no, the eggs will be ready soon. Just take a seat." Naruto heard him drop what she assumed was a spatula and quirked a brow, he seemed distracted. When Haku turned around he was met by a patronizing 'stare'. He gulped, how could she do that without taking off the headband? "W-What?"

Naruto rested her chin into her palm, "I didn't say anything."

Just then Sakura came into the kitchen and plopped down next to Naruto, "Good morning."

Naruto turned to face Sakura and Haku thanked the heavens above. He was nervous because he knew that Gato would strike soon and was anxious to spread the news, but he wanted to wait until everyone woke up. He guessed that Naruto was able to sense his unease.

"Mornin', Sakura-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, you?"

Naruto's smile never faltered, "Yup."

* * *

An eerie silence rang through the house. Sasuke sat rigidly in his chair by the table, never taking his red with sharingan eyes off of Haku. Sakura looked like a deer caught in the headlights and scooted her chair closer to Naruto's almost instinctively. Kakashi closed his book and narrowed his eye at Haku. The tension could have been cut with a knife.

Zabuza sighed leaning against the counter, he knew that Gato would attack soon he just never expected it to be as dangerous as it was going to be.

Naruto was the worst of them all. A small frown marred her face, but other than that she seemed fine. The true turmoil was internal. She could hear Kyuubi's roars of rage from the back of her consciousness. She remembered Jiraiya telling her about Akatsuki, it was not one of her better memories.

Tazuna's family was confused. _Akatsuki? Who was that?_

**Flashback**

Zabuza, Kakashi, and Sasuke had finally come down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami were sitting on a couch in the living room which was conjoined with the kitchen.

Zabuza, like Naruto, had noticed Haku's strange behavior. "Haku, why so jumpy?"

Haku turned to face the others, a look of concerne marred his effeminate face."Ah, well, you see last night I went to Gato's lair to see when he would attack again." This caught every bodies attention. "I used one of my jutsu that allows me to create ice mirrors to see the whole mansion. It seems that he has hired two ninja to fight all of us and...Well, I had seen a section of the bingo book dedicated to them. They wore black cloaks with red clouds."

Naruto tensed "Akatsuki."

"Exactly, but that's not the worst of the news. One of the ninja was an Uchiha."

In a flash Kakashi was restraining Sasuke. "Calm down, Sasuke." The jonin said. "There's nothing you can do right here and now."

Sasuke continued to struggle for a few seconds more before Naruto spoke. "Sasuke, sit down." Her voice was gentle but commanding.

The Uchiha stopped, looking at the girl with a twinge of pain in his heart and sat. The sharingan was still blazing in his eyes. 'Itachi...'

Haku continued, "I couldn't get a look at the other ninja's face, but he wore the same cloak."

"Did you get any information on when they might attack." Kakashi questioned.

Haku grimaced "I wasn't able to stay for long, I didn't want to take that risk. I assume that they'll attack very soon... Maybe even today..."

**End Flashback**

**A/N- This is really short and boring, but the fight sequence will be happening very soon. I would also like to thank EzzBomb2010 for helping me with ideas. ****^_^ I'll be updating more often now that I have access to FanFic. Once again I am sorry for the horrendously late update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- OK here I am again. I was told by a reviewer that my story should be under the category of humor in stead of Action/ Adventure so I changed it. It doesn't really change anything though. Also I'd like to thank my new, wonderful, hilarious, and "fully awesome" beta EzzBomb2010.**

**Disclaimer: potato potato pota- uh, yeah I don't own it... (shout out to Sun Daughter aka potato lover)**

**Warnings: femnaru, sasufemnaru, cursing**

The tension only seemed to grow. Sakura attached herself onto the nearest thing and hugged it as if she were a child hugging a teddy bear. Naruto did nothing to pry the girl off of her as she felt a glare being directed at Sakura.

Naruto ignored them both as she thought back to what Haku had told them moments ago. She calculated the chances of the Akatsuki attacking today and if she was right, then the chances were pretty high.

"Oh, Holy Mother of Shit!" Naruto swore as she got up and sprinted to her room leaving a blinking and confused Sakura in her wake. When she got there she grabbed her pack and took out every weapon she had in it before she put them into their respective places on her body, two small clip-on swords, weapon pouches which were already filled with kunai, paper bombs, and shurikin before she ran back down the stairs.

**"HURRY KIT! KILL THOSE AKATSUKI ASS WIPES! MAKE THEM REGRET EVER BEING BORN!" **Kyuubi roared as she ran past the small group of ninja.

"Whoa there. No need to go flying out the door and sending yourself into certain impending doom." Kakashi said as he and Zabuza grabbed onto her jacket and pulled her back into the house.

"LET ME GO! LET ME FUCKING GO! I WANNA KILL THOSE ASS WIPES! **LET ME GO**!" Naruto roared.

She thrashed around attempting to get out of their grasp and almost succeeded until both men tackled her. Zabuza and Kakashi summoned some (loads of) clones to keep her from leaving. Sakura, Sasuke and Haku watched in amazement as the girl used sheer brute force alone to fight her way out.

Eventually she gave up sat down on the floor pouting. Zabuza and Kakashi just wiped the sweat off their heads and started mumbling plans to each other...until Naruto stated her own.

"Ok people, listen up. I'm only gonna say this _once_. We set up a whole bunch of clones around the house. Go over to the bridge. Do as much work on the bridge as humanly possible. Kick any ass that stands in our way. Got it?" Naruto growled. She didn't wait for anyone to answer. "Good. Let's go. Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Fifteen Naruto clones appeared in the room and ran outside to guard the house.

* * *

Naruto was mumbling curses under her breath as they walked to the bridge. Sakura, who was next to her, was blushing slightly. She had heard some new curses that she inwardly swore to herself she would never repeat.

"Ugh! I wish we could hurry up! He is driving me crazy!" Naruto yelled referring to Kyuubi.

"We'll be there soon." Kakashi said as he and Zabuza continually looked around for anything suspicious. "I wonder what the Akatsuki are after?" Kakashi added as an after thought.

Naruto hesitated slightly before her voice became serious. "While I was with Jiraiya, he had explained everything he knew about Akatsuki to me. The organization's goal is to collect the nine bijuu, like the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Her teammates looked at her. "Sasuke, Sakura, the Yondaime did not kill Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sakura gasped and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Kakashi knew where this was going and could only watch as Naruto prepared to give up her darkest secret to her peers. "Kyuubi no Kitsune was actually sealed inside of me at birth." Naruto did not pause to take in the other's reactions. "Kyuubi can only die, when I die."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the group as Naruto picked up the pace. Soon the huge bridge came into view.

Sakura breathed in."Whoa! It's massive!"

"Big whoop. Now let's go." Naruto said impatiently. She smelled two figures on the bridge. Along with the rusty stench of blood.

Bodies were littered along the ground, covered in pools of their own blood. Sakura looked like she was going to be sick. Some bodies had large gashes in them and looked as if parts of their skin was shaved off. Others were burned or had some sort of sword or kunai cut in them. The carnage kept going till it stopped at two bodies...that were alive, standing, covered in the blood of the workers.

"Kisame..." Zabuza whispered. Haku fisted his hand and glared at the two S-classed nuke-nin.

"Itachi..."Sasuke whispered, his black eye's became red.

They all stood in silence. Sakura was shivering in fear while Naruto's hand kept twitching to her kunai pouch.

Itachi broke the silence. "Little brother. How nice of you to bring what we needed. You, blonde, your coming with us."

Naruto covered her mouth, and snickered."Wow, Sasuke I didn't know that your older brother had no originality. I mean seriously, How many action movies can you name where you hear that in it?" Naruto smirked. In the years she had been around Jiraiya she knew exactly how to manipulate people. If she could piss Itachi off enough then he would be more brash with his fighting and more clumsy. Sasuke, Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi and Kisame also snickered at the comment. Sakura giggled while Itachi silently fumed. "And yes I've been to the movies. Of course, I could only listen to them while Jiraiya told me what was going on." Naruto added.

Another round of snickering, giggling and silent fuming went on before Zabuza spoke. "Alright. Me and Haku get to fight Kisame. Kisame...Let's dance." Zabuza said and sprinted away to another part of the bridge to fight the other swordsman with Haku on his tail. Kisame followed them, grinning with bloodlust the whole way.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Sasuke yelled before he attempted to run at Itachi but was stopped by Kakashi.

"First thing's first Sasuke, he's still out of your league so calm down. If we ALL fight him we might have a chance." Kakashi said as he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye and stared at Itachi for a while.

Sakura hid behind Naruto, she felt useless and looked at that Itachi guy's eyes, they seemed to just scream danger. She started to tremble, knowing that she couldn't do anything. 'Why am I so weak?' Sakura screamed to herself. The killing intent made her feel like she was suffocating.

"Tsukiyomi." Itachi murmured. A strangled yell ripped through Kakashi's throat as he fell backwards motionless.

Sakura screamed and Naruto tensed.

"Your turn little brother." Itachi smirked mockingly. Sasuke lunged at him to once again be stopped but this time by Naruto.

"You can't go racing into a fight without a plan. You are supposed to be the top rookie. You should know that." Naruto said as she glared at Itachi through her headband. "Sasuke listen I have a plan but we need to work together. I can't see, so he can't use his Tsukiyomi on me so-"

"Tsukiyomi." Itachi said once again and Sasuke slumped under Naruto's grip on his forearm.

"So much for that." Naruto growled. Rage was bubbling through her core. As every second went by she felt more and more fury, it was almost uncontrollable.

"Pinky's turn." Itachi called and hit Sakura with the Tsukiyomi. Sakura screamed and fell to her knees crying. She sobbed and screamed and held her head untill she slumped forward much like the other two. Naruto visibly winced and felt something inside of her snap.

"**ITACHI!**" Naruto roared as Kyuubi took over her senses. Across the bridge Kisame, Zabuza, and Haku paused their fight watching Naruto's transformation. A red cloak of chakra enveloped her to form a one-tailed fox. Her nails grew to claws and her canines became sharp fangs.

Naruto lunged at Itachi and swung her claws at him and cut him a multitude of times. Itach tried desperately to get away but she was too fast. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Itachi yelled as he sent a fireball at Naruto. He hit her dead on but she didn't even flinch. She no longer felt the pain.

"STOP!" Kisame yelled. Naruto and Itachi turned their heads from their brutal battle to look at Kisame who had Zabuza over one shoulder and Haku struggling in his arms. "I'll kill the boy if you lay another finger on my teammate." Kisame said. "Kinda like what Itachi showed your friends before they _died_ of fear." He added.

Naruto froze... 'Died?' She thought her friends were only unconcious. She fell to her knees as Itachi jumped over to Kisame. The red chakra dissipated from her form.

"Pity that she couldn't stop it." Kisame teased. Naruto felt tears run down her cheeks. Her team was...dead. "Now come with us and the boy doesn't get hurt." Kisame said victoriously.

"**KIT, NO, DON'T DO IT!**" Kyuubi roared. Naruto gasped, jumped to her feet and pulled out a kunai.

Kisame snorted "Ha! Kunai won't be able to save you! And you don't want anything to happen to your friend."

"I wasn't going to throw it!" Naruto retorted back as she held the kunai up to her throat and sobbed. "Put Haku down and leave at once or I'll kill myself and then no one will have Kyuubi!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and Haku gasped. "N-Naruto!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers! And thank you to the BEST beta in the world EzzBomb2010. Check out her stories. **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine and never will be **

**Warnings: femnaru, sasufemnaru, cursing, etc.**

Kisame twitched, Itachi sighed and Haku just hung his head as he saw how useless he was in this situation. 'Ninja aren't supposed to be caught off guard by their opponents.' Haku berated himself for being caught.

"I'm warning you. I will do it. I haven't got much to lose." Naruto said as she pressed the kunai a little harder to her throat. A small trickle of blood went down her neck as she did so.

Kisame glared. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Just try me."Naruto spat at him.

No one moved, "Kisame." the shark man looked at his teammate. "Put the brat and the man down and let's get out of here. We have better things to do than waste our time having a stand off with a little girl who has no idea who she's messing with." Itachi said.

Kisame sneered and grumbled, "Fine." He shuishined away from the area with Itachi leaving Haku to catch Zabuza.

Naruto put the kunai away and went to check if they were okay. Haku was examining the others. "Naruto...Zabuza's fine. So is Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi...it's just that Zabuza is unconscious, and i think that Sakura is too. Kakashi and Sasuke seem to be in comatose. I don't think that Itachi hit Sakura with the same thing as the other's, or maybe a weaker version of it, because-" Haku didn't get the chance to finish as the unconscious Zabuza woke up at that moment and punched Haku in the face.

"Huh? Oh Haku! Sorry 'bout that. Reflexes. I sometimes wake up in the morning after dreaming about a fight and punch myself in the face!" Naruto sighed, now he was just babbling. "It hurts but it wakes me up at the same time." Zabuza said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry." Haku replied as he rubbed his cheek. 'Note to self: Stay away from Zabuza when he's sleeping.' Naruto and Haku thought.

Zabuza stood. "Hey...Where's Kakashi and the other half to the tribe of brats?" Zabuza asked, oblivious to the glares Naruto and Haku were giving him. Zabuza looked around and spotted them. "Oh."

Naruto's ear twitched as she heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. "We've got company", she murmered to her companions.

Gato's short form stood in the distance surrounded by an army of thugs. "Well, well, well. It seems that two ninja wasn't enough to beat you. So let's see you go up against 200!"

Naruto tensed and pinched her nose. "Holy crap! What the hell is that smell?" Zabuza burst out laughing while Haku snickered.

Gato got red in the face, "ATTACK!" The army charged and Naruto created as many clones as possible. Haku and Zabuza looked on in wonder. It was barely a battle. Naruto and her clones didn't even have to put up a fight.

Soon enough Naruto had made her way to Gato. "Any last words?" She held one of her short swords to his throat.

"P-Please d-don't k-k-kill m-me! I'll pay a-anything y-you w-want!" Naruto clenched her teeth and growled.

"Once a coward, always a coward." And she fluidly cut his head off.

* * *

"Good bye!" Naruto called to the crowd behind her. Everyone in the land of waves gathered to see their hero's off.

Zabuza was carrying a still unconcious Kakashi while Haku carried Sasuke. Sakura had woken up in the middle of the night and Naruto had been there to explain to her what happened.

"Come on, Brat!" Zabuza called to Naruto. "Let's get moving already."

Naruto shrugged and waved one last time, before catching up to the others.

"Ojiisan" Tazuna looked down at Inari. "What are you going to name the bridge?"

Tazuna thought for a second before a smile overtook his face. "The Great Naruto Bridge! After the girl who saved us from Gato!" Cheers erupted around him.

Far off in the distance Naruto smiled and felt warmth in her heart. She felt like she had made a difference. 'I could get used to this...'

* * *

Zabuza sighed in relief as he dropped Kakashi onto the hospital bed. "Damn, he needs to lose wieght!" Haku who was sitting in a chair by Sasuke's bed rolled his eyes.

Naruto smirked "Or maybe you just need to get some muscle."

Sakura giggled. Zabuza was about to retort when the door opened revealing the old Hokage. "Naruto-chan, Sakura-chan it's is good to see you again."

"Sup, Gramps!" Naruto smiled at the man.

Sarutobi chuckled before continuing. "So, it seems that you have brought friends with you."

Naruto rubbed the back of her head. "Well yeah, I was wondering if they could, ya know, join Konoha. They really helped during the mission, without them we would be dead."

Sarutobi looked at the two ninja for a few seconds, contemplating how dangerous they could be. He glancd at Naruto and cringed, she had pulled the puppy dog pout, "Pwease Ojiisan?"

The old Hokage sighed, "Fine, but they'll be monitored by a team of ANBU until I know they can be trusted."

Haku stood and bowed. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled at the boy and nodded his head. "Sakura, please help our guests find an apartment. Naruto, please come with me." Sakura quickly bowed to the Hokage and motioned for Haku and Zabuza to follow her. Sarutobi told Naruto to shushin to the Hokage office.

Once they were both there Sarutobi took a seat in his chair behind the desk and laced his fingers together. "So, Naruto-chan, please debrief me on how the mission went." Naruto proceeded to tell him everything from start to finish that she remembered...well she opted out the kiss with Sasuke...

When she got to part about Itachi and Kisame Sarutobi stiffened. By the end of the story the Hokage's face was grave. "Naruto-chan, if what you're telling me is accurate then Sasuke and Kakashi are in coma's, and there is a chance that they will never wake up."

Naruto was silent. Finally she spoke in a soft voice. "I will find a way to heal them. I won't give up."

Sarutobi sighed, "Well there is only one person in the world that could heal something like this. Tsunadae of the Sannin."

Naruto's face lit up in recognition, "I met her once with Ero-sennin. I was very young so I don't remember much though."

"Well if you can find her, and convince her to help you then they might have a chance."

"Hokage-sama." Naruto said with all seriousness. "I request time off for personal mission."

The Hokage smiled, "Request granted."

* * *

Naruto entered her apartment and kicked off her shoes. Her stomach growled, 'Man, I'm hungry...'

She froze and sniffed the air. Someone was in her apartment. She sniffed again and growled running into her kitchen. "Ero-sennin! Stop eating my ramen!"

Jiraiya coughed choking. "Naruto! Ah, I'm n-not eating y-your ramen."

"Why are you here?" Naruto cracked her knuckles.

Jiraiya acquired a perverted leer, "Because all the beautiful women live here."

Naruto sighed. She should expect this kind of stuff from him. "Whatever." She fixed herself some ramen and sat next to him.

"So what have you been up to?" Jiraiya questioned.

Naruto shrugged, "Well I just got back from our first mission. It was C-rank, an escort mission to the land of Waves. Oh! And we ran into Zabuza and Ice-kun."

"So how were they?"

"Fine, I guess. They were working for the enemy, though. They said that they were tight on money, but now they're here in Konoha." Naruto said while inhaling the ramen. It was a surprise that Jiraiya could understand her. Naruto hesitated, "Then we ran into two members of Akatuki."

Jiraiya looked at her wondering if he heard right. "Did you just say Akatsuki?"

Naruto nodded and set her finished bowl of ramen down. "Uchiha Itachi and his partner."

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya said going into concerned parent mode.

"I'm fine, but my sensei and teammate are in coma's. Tomorrow I'm going on a personal mission to find Tsunadae to convince her to come to Konoha to heal them."

Jiraiya grunted and took both bowls to the sink, "Well I hope you realize that I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"The Akatsuki are still after you, and besides, you don't even know where to find Tsunadae."

Naruto crossed her arms, "Like _you_ do?"

"Of course!" Jiraiya said "I am, after all, the great and wonderful, Jiraiya!" He looked at Naruto to realize that she wasn't there. "Hey! Where'd you go?"

Naruto's head popped through the door that led to her bedroom. "I got bored. Good night."

**A/N- Yay...sigh this chapter was boring. Once again reviewers thank youuu!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/****N- Here I am again! And I'd like to thank my beta for helping me and making this ****fic so much better ^_^ Also I'd like to thank the reviewers We passed 100! THANK ****YOUU~~~!**

**Disclaimer: still not mine...**

**Warnings: ****femnaru, cursing, ****sasufemnaru...you know the normal stuff**

After packing enough supplies and clothes to last a week, Naruto and Jiraiya met up at the hospital to say goodbye to Sakura, Zabuza and Haku.

"Well guys Jiraiya and I have to go and-" Jiraiya interrupted her.

"Hey Kakashi. If you can hear me I want you to know I have a new book coming out and I have a very special autographed one for Zabuza (who got down on his knees in front of Jiraya and praised him like a god) and you."

All eyes watched Kakashi's still form very carefully. "YAY!" Kakashi screamed happily. Naruto face palmed and Sakura sweat dropped as Haku turned his head away from everyone else.

"Hey Haku...Are you crying?" Kakashi asked, he was the only one who could see Haku's face.

Haku shook his head but indeed he was crying. 'I don't get one.' He thought.

Jiraiya acquired an all knowing look. "You can get one too kid."

"YAY!" Haku yelled gleefully as he glomped Jiraiya. The sage smiled, he had another faithful minion.

"We'll be back in a week. Ero-Sennin, Let's go already." Naruto growled as she made a mental note to kill Zabuza for corrupting Haku.

One thing Jiraiya learned while he was on his travels with Naruto was that when she growls,shit happens."Y-yes N-Naruto." He stuttered following her out of the room.

* * *

"Naruto let's rest here in this village. We've passed seven other villages and have been running for ages." Jiraiya groaned as he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Naruto sighed and grew a malicious grin. She began dragging him by his ear 'Sweet revenge.' "The village gates are only ten fucking feet away!"

Jiraiya wailed, "Let go of my ear!"

"Stand up and walk like a man or I'll make sure you'll never walk again!"

* * *

Somewhere in the distance a busty blonde woman froze. She sensed justice...

"Tsunade-sama? Are you okay?" A young brunette holding a pig asked.

Tsunade grinned "I'm better than okay, Shizune. I'm feeling GREAT! Let's go to a bar!" She grabbed Shizune's sleeve and led (forced) her into the nearest bar.

* * *

Naruto exited the hotel room. Jiraiya claimed that he was too tired to look for Tsunade tonight and passed out on the bed. Naruto had decided to try and find a ramen joint.

She walked around the village unsuccessful until she smelled something. She sniffed the air again and her stomach growled 'It isn't ramen, but it sure smells good.'

She made a bee line for what smelled like a bar. The scent of alcohol burned her nose but then she smelled that wonderful scent...'What is that?'

She sat at a stool, "What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

Naruto hesitated, "What do you recommend?" For some reason this man seemed sketchy...

"I recommend you coming back here and sucking my-"

CRASH!

"**YOU LITTLE ****FUCKER!" **

* * *

Across the bar at a booth Tsunade and Shizune looked up. "What in the world?"

**"PERVERT!"**

Tsunade had a huge smile on her face, "Oh a bar fight! Come on Shizune let's check it out!"

"Tsunade-sama! Wait for me!"

They watched along with many others as a little girl beat the crap out of the bartender. She was standing on her stool holding the man by his collar so that his feet weren't touching the ground. "You try to make a pass at ME? A **LITTLE GIRL? YOU ****FUCKING PEDOPHILE!" **And she threw him into a shelf causing glasses and bottles to fall on him. She wiped her hands off "Ugh! I got pervert germs on me."

Tsunade gasped, "Naruto?"

Naruto whipped her head towards Tsunade. "Tsunade? Wow, that was easy. I thought finding you would be a lot harder."

"Wow you've sure gotten taller since the last time I saw you. Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you. Ero-sennin's back at the hotel."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Why were you looking for me?"

Naruto crossed her arms, "Why don't we take this somewhere more private?"

Tsunade shrugged.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to the hotel room and gestured her companions in. "Ero-sennin is probably asleep."

"JIRAIYA! WAKE UP!" Tsunade yelled.

Behind the closed door leading to his bedroom a loud thump was heard followed by a curse.

Naruto shook her head, it seems that Jiraiya is used to loud (obnoxious) women. He slowly came through the door and mumbled something about stupid blondes.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tsunade screamed. Naruto sat on the couch and told Jiraiya to explain everything. She pulled out a scroll and a cup of instant ramen poofed into existence, she had been saving it because it was the only one she brought on the trip. Performing a small katon jutsu she heated it up and began to eat it.

After Jiraiya had finished the story with slight comentary from Naruto, Tsunade stood. "Listen. I swore that I would never set foot into that village again. I'm sorry, but I can't help you." She started her way out with Shizune following diligently.

"Can't or won't?" Naruto voiced. Tsunade hesitated slightly. "I understand that you like to gamble. How about we make a bet? If you lose, you come to Konoha and heal my friend." Tsunade's hands clenched. "But if I lose, then I'll leave you be."

Jiraiya and Shizune watched in a tense silence. "Gaki." Tsunade sighed. "What's the bet gonna be?"

Naruto pursed her lips in thought. "If I can learn Rasengan in three days then you have to come to Konoha!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened, she was practically committing suicide! There was no way she could learn it that fast!

"Deal! And if you win I'll even throw in this necklace." Tsunade motioned to the beautiful stone resting between her cleavage.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed in protest.

"What?" Tsunade raised a brow. "It's not like she'll be able to do it anyway." And with that she exited the room with Shizune on her tail. The resounding boom of the door closing echoed through the room.

Jiraiya glanced at his student, "I hope you realize that Rasengan took your father three years to create and perfect."

Naruto stood. "Lets begin already. We're wasting time."

* * *

Jiraiya found it very difficult to explain to Naruto how to visualize the movement of the chakra. It wasn't as if he could just show it to her, but somehow she managed. She told him that Kyuubi was helping too. The great demon knew what Rasengan looked like from when he fought the fourth Hokage. On the first day she had managed to pop the balloon filled with water and break the ball. It was the third stage she was having trouble with, containing the chakra in the ball without breaking it.

On the second day she had wondered into town. She had finally figured out what that delicious smell was. Dango. She ordered five sticks of it and gave two to Jiraiya as a thanks for putting up with her.

It was currently the night of the second day. Jiraiya had already fallen asleep, as did Kyuubi for that matter, but Naruto was wide awake. She pulled off one of the sweet balls from the dango stick and rolled it between her fingers. She sat it on the coffee table and spun it. It rolled off the table and onto the floor. Naruto growled and pulled off another one. She spun it again, but this time she hovered her hand above it to keep it from rolling away.

Naruto froze and let the dango fall to the floor. "That's it!"

She summoned chakra to her hand like she hand done many times before, but this time her other hand hovered over it creating a barrier of chakra in order to contain it. Naruto smiled, "Finally!"

In the other room Jiraiya stirred hearing his student's outburst and decided to see what was up. He drowsily walked into the room and rubbed his eyes. "What's got you so excited?" Naruto was grinning and held out her hands. Jiraiya's eyes widened. "H-How?"

Naruto dissipated it and shrugged. "I figured that if I could contain it then I'd have it down."

Jiraiya nodded and smiled. Although he'd never admit it to her, he was proud of his student.

* * *

Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently and knocked on the door again. Naruto opened it with a 100 wat smile and let her in. Shizune greeted Naruto and Jiraiya politely while Tsunade got down to business.

"So, can you do Rasengan or not?"

Naruto nodded and performed the technique just as she had for Jiraiya. Shizune watch in amazement, while Tsunade sighed in defeat.

"Congrats, Gaki." She unhooked the necklace. "It seems I lose again. I'll heal your friend." Naruto felt something cold touch her neck and stiffened. "Calm down I'm just holding up my end of the deal. Take care of that necklace."

Naruto felt the gem and marveled at the smooth glossy feel to it. She only wished she could see it for herself... A wave of sadness flooded through her, but she quickly shook it off.

Back in the darkness of Naruto's mind Kyuubi sighed and rested his large head on his paws. He wished he could heal his Kit. Only he knew how much pain it was for Naruto to be blind and guilt pushed at him everyday. Kyuubi's head shot up as he got an idea. Tsunade couldn't heal Naruto, because of her small chakra reserves, but Kyuubi would be able to compensate for that. They had never tried healing Naruto at the same time maybe together the outcome would be different...

* * *

Eyes looked on in wonder as two of the legendary Sannin walked through the Konoha gates followed by a pig and two girls conversing.

They all quickly made there way to the hospital, not having any issues with guards getting in their way. Naruto pushed her way through the door leading to Sasuke's room, surprised to find everybody already in there. "Why are you guy's here? How did you know we'd be back today?"

Sakura answered. "Well you said you'd be back in a week... And here you are." Naruto sweat dropped, she hadn't literally meant a week.

"Let's get this over with." Tsunade pushed her way through the crowd and used a simple medical jutsu to diagnose the problem. "Hmm. It seems that I will be able to heal him, but when he wakes up he may act slightly different as a side effect... Of course it would only be temporary." She continued with the jutsu. After a while she stepped away and sighed. That took a lot out of her.

Everyone watched in anticipation as Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room dazedly until he spotted Naruto. "Naru-chan~!" He jumped out of his bed and latched himself to her "Your hair is sooo pretty!" He rubbed his face into her hair. "You smell good too."

"WTF? Get off of me!" Naruto tried to squirm her way out of his grasp.

Everyone in the room was stifling there laughter. Naruto finally got away and jumped onto the ceiling and sticking there with her chakra.

"No come back! I love you~!" Sasuke had ran his way up the ceiling.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" She jumped down and hid behind Sakura.

Sasuke stopped. "...Where'd she go?..."

Sakura giggled and stepped away. "Traitor!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke caught her a planted a kiss on her cheek. "Rape! Rape! Someone help me!"

Jiraiya, Tsunadae and Shizune ignored her and went out to a bar. Kakashi and Zabuza were too enthralled in their new books (porn) to notice or care. Haku and Sakura were the only one's paying attention to the poor girl and they just watched from a distance giggling.

Finally Naruto snapped and easily knocked him out by hitting a pressure point in his neck. She sighed..."WTF JUST HAPPENED?"

**A/N- That was a lot of fun to write ^_^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Sorry for this chapter coming out so late, and I'm sorry that it's so short. Thank you EzzBomb2010 for beta-ing and thank you reviewers for...reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, moving on**

**Warnings: If you don't know the warnings by now, then just read the previous chapters.**

After Naruto knocked Sasuke out, it seemed that Kyuubi had something to tell her that he felt couldn't wait until she got home. So she unwillingly fell to the ground next to Sasuke. Somehow he knew it was her and hugged her like a child hugging their teddy bear.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation before she succumbed to the darkness of her mindscape.

* * *

"**KIT KIT KIT! COME COME COME! NOW NOW NOW!**" Kyuubi yelled as he flung his giant paws to grab hold of Naruto and pull her into his cage and in front of his face.

"Whoa man! Two words: breath mint." Naruto said as she moved her headband out of her eyes and covered her nose with it.

Kyuubi didn't appear fazed. "**I'm just gonna pretend that you didn't say that. Anyway, I, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, have come up with a divine plan to let you my young kit see once again." **Kyuubi grinned.

"What?" Naruto said as she attempted to uncross her eyes.

"**Hehehe. I said I have a plan to let you see again. Anyway, as you know I, as great as I am, cannot heal your eyes as they are far too complex." **Naruto sighed internally, this would be a boring monologue...** "But Tsunade could if she had enough chakra. Fortunately for you I have enough chakra and Tsunade is around so if both her and myself work together then it should be possible...also I can get the Uchiha to stop acting like that, but I'll let him torture you for a little longer."** Kyuubi explained as Naruto listened intently.

"Wait a second, you do realize that if I can suddenly see again then it could break my eyes for good, right?" Nsruto pointed out.

**"Yes, that is why you will request of Tsunade that she heal you in a dark room. Once you are healed, you will stay in that room which will get gradually brighter over the course of a week. The shock should be much less painful. Not to mention the fact that because of me, your senses are already enhanced."**

"Alright got it. Can you wake me up or something cause I kinda wanna tell everyone." Naruto asked and she was thrown backwards back into consciousness.

* * *

"Naru-chan! Naru-chan! Don't worry I'll save her!" Sasuke yelled before he went to use mouth-to-mouth on her.

"AGH!" Naruto screamed as she moved away from Sasuke.

"YAY! I SAVED HER!" Sasuke screamed as he glomped Naruto.

"GET HIM OFF ME!" Naruto screamed at the laughing bunch of people.

Nobody noticed the slight tick to Sakura's eye. 'It's not fair, she should be mine!' She snapped, "SASUKE! GET OFF OF MY NARUTO!" She roared and lifted Sasuke off the poor blind girl and threw him into the wall.

"Naru-chan save me..." Sasuke mumbled as he got out of the wall and came to see...

SAKURA KISSING NARUTO!

Naruto was squirming trying to get Sakura away from her, Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku were unconscious with blood coming out of their noses.

Naruto had been able to get away from Sakura and jumped out of the window, "HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS SO GROSS!" Naruto yelled running down the side of the building. She spat and spluttered and trying to get rid of any Sakura Germs off her mouth.

Meanwhile Sasuke punched the pink-haired offender into next week...she'll be back on Tuesday.

Naruto followed the scent of Jiraiya and Tsunade finding them in her apartment drinking Sake. "Hey, Naruto." Jiraiya said. "What's got you so flustered?"

Naruto just shook her head and shivered. "Nothing...I need to talk with you, Tsunade." She sat at the small table across from Shizune, with Tsunade on her right. "Just recently Kyuubi had explained to me that there is a possibility that my eyes could be healed."

They all listened closely as Naruto recalled everything Kyuubi had told her. Tsunade agreed whole heartily and began preparing everything she needed to repair Naruto's eyes.

Shizune went out to find a lamp with a nob to adjust the light. Jiraiya had gotten enough ramen to last a week and told Kakashi that Naruto would be gone for another week. Sasuke acted all depressed because of that.

Soon enough Naruto's bedroom was transformed into a comfortable jail cell of sorts. Shizune had also bought many books so that Kyuubi could teach Naruto how to read during the week. Jiraiya had put a microwave in there so that she could cook the ramen. Everything was prepared.

* * *

Naruto pumped chakra through her arm and held Tsunade's hand. Hours seemed to go by as Tsunade healed the bursted chakra coil connected to Naruto's eyes. Kyuubi did his part by supplying the chakra and healing what he could. Naruto gritted her teeth. Her eyes were burning and her head was throbbing. She held tighter onto Tsunade, continually releasing chakra for the woman to use.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm almost done." Tsunade reassured.

Naruto clenched her teeth even harder. She breathed heavily as Kyuubi worked to keep her conscious.

The burning intensified and Naruto bit back a scream her whole body was shuddering and she hadn't even noticed when Tsunade stepped back. "Naruto it's okay, it's done."

Naruto's body slightly relaxed and she panted. Tsunade wasn't in good shape either she had definitely gone past her limits and was sitting in a chair fighting off the urge to sleep. Naruto didn't open her eyes as she covered them with her headband and stood wobbily. She opened the door and called out to Jiraiya who helped Tsunade out of the room.

When the door closed Naruto sighed no light was able to enter the room. She reached up to her headband and hesitated slightly. **"It's okay, Kit. Take it off." **

Naruto slowly reached up and untied the headband. She was afraid, afraid of what exactly? She didn't exactly know. She opened her eyes and looked around, it wasn't bright, but it wasn't dark either. Naruto could make out the outline of her bed. With Kyuubi's help, she found the lamp. She closed her eyes and and turned the dial only slightly. Naruto turned around and opened her eyes, only to shut them immediately. "Ow!"

**"Its going to feel like that for a while. How about you go to the other side of the room and pick out a book so I can teach you how to read."**

* * *

**A/N- Sorry that it was a boring chapter. And I'm also sorry that it's so short. Thanks to the reviewers once again, you guys make this so much more fun.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I got a summer job so I've been really busy with that. This chapter is really short but I'm not going to have a chance to update for about a week so I figured it was better than nothing. I'd like to thank all of the awesome reviewers, you guys make writing so much more fun. As for all of the flamers who keep complaining that my story sucks in various ways (I deleted most of them), then just stop reading it. Why waste your time? It's not like I'm going to go back and change something just because you think it sucks. Sorry if you don't like it, but I don't give a flying fuck. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Warnings: femnaru, sasufemnaru, cursing, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Dis=not, claim=own, er=...er... In other words I don't own it.**

It had been six days since Naruto had first gotten her eyesight back. Kyuubi taught her the basics of reading and math and was now explaining to her which animals were which.

Naruto turned the page in the book Animal Summons and You. "Oh, look Kyuu! It looks just like you!."

Kyuubi glanced at the picture through her minds eye and blanched. "WHAT? I'm NOT a RABBIT!"

"But it's ears look just like yours."

"I'm a fox! A kitsune! The STRONGEST OF THE TAILED DEMONS! Not a cute, fluffy, weak, defenseless rabbit!"

Naruto nodded slowly. letting the information sink in. "You're right, you couldn't possibly be a rabbit."

Kyuubi huffed. "Thank you."

"You're too ugly."

* * *

Tsunade crossed her arms. "I'm not staying. No matter how much you beg." Jiraiya, over the past week, had been trying to convince Tsunade to stay in Konoha. He had even gotten Shizune to try persuading the woman.

"Tsunde-hime, if not for me then at least for Naruto. She needs someone to be there for her when I can't. I'll be leaving Konoha soon to meet up with my information consultant."

Tsunade looked down at the cup of sake in front of her and traced the lip of the glass with her finger. Ever since she had returned to Konoha she noticed she had been drinking even more than normal. "When are you leaving?"

"Three days."

She sighed, and downed the last bit of her drink. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know." He reached over to fill her cup again and topped his off as well. "The chuunin exams are coming up. And they'll be held here this year. Please stay with her at least until they're over."

Tsunade rubbed her temples. She had to admit, Shizune seemed happy to be back, and she'd already been here for a week. Not to mention Naruto needed someone to teach her etiquette after twelve years with this pervert. Finally she spoke "Only until the exams are over."

Jiraiya smiled and nodded. "That's all I'm asking for."

* * *

Naruto awoke very early the next morning. Kyuubi chuckled when he had to remind her to open her eyes. She had finally been able to get used to the light and was excited to leave her cramped room. After choosing her clothes for the day, she took a shower and made a cup of ramen for breakfast.

She heard Jiraiya's loud snoring in the other room and sighed glancing at the clock. 'What a handy piece of technology...' She thought absently scratching her cheek. 2:37... dammit!

"Ugh! I'm sick of this room!" She flopped on the bed.

**"Then why not just leave?"**

She contemplated this for a moment. Why not just leave? Today was the last she'd be in here anyway...She supposed Jiraiya and Tsunade would want to check on her first just to make sure everything was in order, but other than that she figured why not?

Sitting up she checked to make sure all of her weapons were in place before heading out the door. The living room wasn't very interesting to her disapointment. There was a large window with it's curtains drawn. Curious, she lifted the edge of the drape and peeked out. It was dark. She could see the outline of buildings and trees. What truly took her breath away was the luminous ball of light in the sky. "What is that?"

**"That's the moon, kit."**

She let the curtain fall back into place and opened the door. It was cool out, that was to be expected so early in the morning...or was it late at night, it didn't really matter. She climbed her way onto the roof of the complex and sat dangling her legs over the edge, staring at the moon

It was brilliant, the way it contrasted so dramatically against the dark sky. "Thanks, Kyuu."

**"For?"**

Naruto shrugged, not answering.

She watched the world around her until the moon disappeared and the sun peaked it's way over the horizon. She watched the clouds change from purple to pink, until she heard a yawn and a groan from inside the apartment. She dropped onto the banister and gave one last look at the beautiful sky before walking inside.

She saw Jiraiya's head peak out of his bedroom door and took in his appearance. He had bushy white hair and what resembled tears streaks of red running down his cheeks.

He glanced at her, not really seeing her, before mumbling "G' mornin', Gaki." And with that he receded back into his room. Naruto just stood there with her arms crossed. Not even a minute later Jiraiya flung open the door. "GAKI? What the hell are you doing? You should be in your room!"

Naruto slapped a hand over her eyes. "And YOU should be wearing PANTS!" She screamed. "Holy mother fucking hell! Do you always go comando? My eyes burn! I think I'm blind again! What the hell are you doing just standing there? Go get some fucking clothes!"

Jiraiya scurried back into his room. Naruto still screaming profanities.

* * *

Tsunade nodded to herself after checking Naruto's eyes. "Everything seems to be in order... The only thing I must warn you about is that if you ever are cut from Kyuubi's chakra, then it's possible that you will temporarily go blind until the connection is reestablished."

Naruto didn't seem worried by that. "Well I've gone 12 years blind, I think I'd be able to handle a few days of it again. Besides, what are the chances of that happening?" She smiled a foxy grin.

Jiraiya stood from his seat in the kitchen. "Well are you ready to see your team?"

Naruto nodded and followed him with Tsunade.

* * *

**A/N- Alright so yeah... I'm sorry that it was short, but as I said before my summer job is time consuming. And the whole part about the moon wasn't just me going off on a tangent it actually has something to do with plot development. If any of you have any guesses as to what it might be leave it in a review ;) and thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Hi there... I don't really have much to say... Oh! For Avatar the last Airbender fans check out this story here (take out the spaces)**

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 2 0 0 7 5 9 / 1 / A _ M e a d o w _ o f _ B u r n t _ F i r e l i l l i e s

**a friend of mine is beta-ing it and it's really good so please read and review it. (No flaming it! If you're gonna flame her then just flame me instead!)**

**Warnings: femnaru, sasufemnaru (there's plot development in this chap!), cursing, perverted Kyuubi, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the great and wonderful Kishimoto-sama. And I know that if I owned it, it would not be nearly as good.**

* * *

Naruto smiled walking with Jiraiya and Tsunade to the bridge. She watched as people opened shops and went to work. An elderly man sweeping the outside steps of his store smiled and waved at her.

**"Smile and copy his hand movement, Kit." **Naruto did just that, **"That's a way to say hello."**

Naruto nodded as he turned away to finish his task and continued walking. She gave an internal sigh of relief when she realized that the bridge was right around the corner.

She felt a hand ruffle her hair and looked up at Jiraiya. "I think you can handle it from here. Tsunade-hime and I need to talk to the Hokage about something."

Naruto furrowed her brow and frowned slightly, but nodded anyway. She waited until they were out of sight before walking up the bridge. With a yawn she sat on the rail, regretting waking up so early. Then she smelled something familiar, Sakura. She looked up and noticed a girl with pink hair walking in her direction.

Sakura saw Naruto on the bridge and gave a huge smile before running up to greet her with a hug. "I missed you Naruto-chan! So can you see now?" She pulled away and held three fingers in front of Naruto's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

The blonde sighed and deadpanned "Three."

"Yay! Good job!"

Naruto smiled and studied Sakura's appearance. She wore a red...thing. **"That's a dress, Kit." **Naruto mentally thanked him. She had green eyes and pink...hair...?

'Hey, Kyuu. Is that normal?'

He was silent for the longest time before bursting into laughter.** "Hehehehe her hair is pink!"**

"Is, uh, that normal?"

Sakura tilted her head as a sign of confusion. "Is what normal?"

"Your hair."

Just then both noticed Sasuke walking up bridge. Naruto rushed to get behind Sakura. "H-Hey?" Sakura squawked in surprise.

"Shh! I'm not here." Naruto whispered urgently. "Is he still acting weird?"

Sakura giggled, causing Sasuke to quirk a brow not noticing Naruto. "No he's been acting normal for the past two days."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Who're you talking to?" Then he saw a tuft of blonde hair next to Sakura's shoulder. "Naruto?"

A blonde head tentatively peaked out from her hiding spot a.k.a. Sakura and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Hey, Sasuke." She stepped away from Sakura. "How's it going?"

Sasuke just shrugged, but was thinking. 'Much better now that you're here.'

Naruto withheld a gasp as she looked at Sasuke ' Wow...'

**"Damn! He is going to grow up to be one handsome hunk of man meat!" **

Naruto blushed at Kyuubi's comment, 'White contrasting so drastically against the darkness of his hair and eyes. Just like the moon.' She was once again captivated.

"Um... Naruto?" Sakura said hesitantly.

Naruto snapped out of her musings and turned to her. "What?"

"You were staring at Sasuke..."

She fought the heat trying to climb up her cheeks again and shrugged. "I was just staring cause... his hair looks like a chicken's ass." She saw a chicken in a book she had read with Kyuu.

Sakura giggled and tried to muffle her laughter with her hand. Sasuke glared and crossed his arms.

Naruto frowned feeling slightly guilty. "Just kidding, Sasuke. I was just staring cause I haven't seen you before. I was just trying to memorize what you looked like."

"Oh." Sasuke said, losing the glare. "So," He said leaning against the rail. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" She was glad for the subject change. 'Why is my heart beating so fast?'

"What's it like being able to see again after being blind for your whole life?"

Sakura piped up. "Yeah, is it really confusing?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I was perfectly capable of handling myself blind, so being able to see is just an added bonus."

The three talked for an hour before Naruto suddenly stood. "I'll be right back." And she poofed away.

Sakura looked at Sasuke curiously and he just shrugged. A few minutes later Naruto poofed onto the bridge holding a suspicious book.

"Isn't that Kakashi-sensei's book?" Sakura questioned.

"Yup." She flipped through the pages. "What the hell?"

Kyuubi chuckled, **"Kit, you do realize what those pictures are of, right?**

"This is porn!" She snapped the book shut with a scowl.

Suddenly a 'poof' was heard and an irritated Kakashi tried to swipe his book (porn) from the blonde. Who kept it out of reach and dangled it over the edge of the bridge. "Don't you dare!" He scrambled to save his precious baby.

"You'll get this back when you learn to show up on time." She threw it into the river. Just as Kakashi was about to dive in after it, a shadow clone of Naruto's caught it and sprinted away.

Kakashi dropped to his knees, tears streaming from his eye. "Y-You monster!"

Naruto just rolled her eyes and performed a silent jutsu and hit the side of his head with a chakra coated hand. She turned to her teammates, "I wiped some of his memory." Sasuke nodded remembering her using that technique for the bell test.

"Wha- Where..." Kakashi blinked dazedly at his students. "What happened?"

"I don't know what you mean, Hatake. You just showed up, dropped onto your knee and started mumbling something about too much booze last night."

"Oh..." He was completely convinced. "Well since were all here, I wanted to tell you about the up coming chunin exams." He pulled three slips of paper from his vest and handed one to each. "All of the information you need is on those. Bye" Without another word he was gone.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "What the hell is up with his hair?"

**A/N- Whoever guessed that the whole moon thing from last chapter had to do with Sasuke was correct! In fact the only person who guessed correctly was Echo Uchiha. Congrats! You win a...hmmm...new chapter... (this one) ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Greetings fellow Narutards, or Avatards, or Bleach...tards... I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Many of you want to know if Naruto will lose her eyesight again. I, personally, love spoilers. I'm the kind of person who reads the end of the book first (because I'm weird like that). If you ****_really _****want to know then you'll have to pm me, because I know a lot of people hate spoilers, and I don't want to ruin anything for someone.**

**I'd like to thank Echo Uchiha for reviewing the story A Meadow of Burnt Firelillies. (Info is in the previous chapter)**

**The friend of mine who is beta-ing A Meadow of Burnt Firelillies penname is Sun Daughter and she also has a great story called Summer's Day. It's an Avatar the Last Airbender story (it is HILARIOUS). Here is the link. (Take out the spaces.)**

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 8 5 2 3 9 0 / 1 / S u m m e r s _ D a y

**Warnings: blah, blah, blah, no one reads these anyway, blah**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is ****_not, _****I repeat, ****_NOT, _****mine. Please don't sue me. **

**Thanks for reading this really long (that's what she said!) AN. On with the chapter!**

* * *

**"Hey, Kit it's time to wake up..." **Kyuubi called from the recesses of Naruto's mind.** "Kit...wake up..." **Naruto just snuggled deeper into her warm bed. Kyuubi huffed. **"WAKE UP DAMMIT!" **Naruto didn't even move. **_'You leave me no choice...' _****"Kit! Wake up, your house is on fire!" **Nothing. **"...And so is your ramen!"**

"Save the ramen!" Naruto fell off of her bed. "Fuck! My head! What the hell, Kyuu, there is no fire!" Naruto untangled herself from the bed sheets and rubbed the bump forming on the back of her head.

Kyuubi ignored her ranting. **"Are you forgetting what day it is?" **

Naruto sat still for a moment "...Tuesday?"

**"No, dammit! It's the chunin exams!"** Kyuubi roared. **_'She is even more of an idiot in the mornings!'_** He wondered if she would be able to get along without his constant reprimanding.

"Oh," Naruto said not even appearing to be fazed. "So is it Tuesday or not?"

* * *

Naruto stood at the bridge tapping her fingers rhythmically on the rail waiting for her teammates. She couldn't fathom why Kyuubi woke her up so early and the furbag just brushed off the question when he was asked. She had her headband covering her eyes like she used to. Kyuubi had sported the idea of covering her eyes and pretending to still be blind so that opponents would underestimate her, thus making their defeat that much more humiliating. Naruto had obviously agreed, she liked messing with peoples heads.

Jiraiya had left yesterday, claiming he had to meet with a friend to discuss a treaty of some sort... Naruto knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but she wasn't going to be one to pry, she knew that Jiraiya had a very important role for the village and didn't want to burden anyone. Even before they had come back to Konoha, he would leave her alone in a village by herself for a few days because of business. When she was very young he would leave a shadow clone with her, but as she got older and more mature she had told him to conserve his chakra and that she could take care of herself for a few days.

Surprisingly enough, Tsunade was still in the village. Naruto thought it was because Shizune seemed happy to be in Konoha again and Tsunade wanted to make her younger sister figure happy.

Naruto was broken out of her musings when she heard footsteps, two sets of them, heading in her direction. "Good Morning, Naruto-chan!" She heard Sakura call.

Naruto smiled in their direction. "Mornin' guys."

When they reached where she was on the bridge, both noticed the headband. "What's with the headband? I thought you got your eyesight back." Sasuke questioned.

"Oh, this is just for show. I want people to underestimate me."

Sakura put a finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Why would you bother doing that? It seems like it would just be a hassle." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"But think about how humiliated my opponents will be when I beat them! I can't wait!" An evil smile formed on Naruto's lips at the thought. "Well lets go, we don't want to be late."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded and they headed off. When the building came into sight, Sasuke noticed Sakura stiffen. "Don't worry, Sakura. Naruto and I will protect you if needed, but you've come a long way. I'm sure you'll be fine even without us."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! As long as we stick together we'll be fine." She came in between the two and wrapped an arm around both of them. Sakura smiled, feeling reassured, while Sasuke just was glad that Naruto was wearing the headband because she wouldn't be able to see his blush.

Naruto let go of them when they entered the building. Sakura turned to her teammates and spoke, "The paper Kakashi-sensei gave us says to go to room 301." They headed up a flight of stairs ignoring a mob trying to get into a room that had a genjutsu casted on the number to look like it was room 301.

They were about to enter the room when a poof was heard. "Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to wish my students good luck." He eye smiled. "And I'm glad that all three of you showed up, if any one of you hadn't, then none of you would be aloud to participate. Well, bye!" With a poof he was gone.

"Alright, lets go." Sasuke opened the door, and all eyes fell on him. Naruto followed Sasuke to the rest of the rookie 9.

"Hey, Billboard Brow!"

"Who are you calling Billboard Brow, Ino-pig!" Sakura stomped up to her.

Ino put her hands on her hips and sneered at the pinkette. "Still going after Sasuke-kun I see. He obviousley loves me and will never love you, just give up."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "What the hell?"

"Fan-girls..." He mumbled.

Sakura smirked at Ino and crossed her arms. "I'm not going after Sasuke any more-"

"You finally admit defeat!" She cut the other girl off and latched onto Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke-kun, after this lets go get some dango and talk about wedding plans!" Sasuke's face was stoic as he attempted to not kill the girl squeezing the life out of his arm.

Sasuke stiffened when he felt Naruto lean against him and whisper in his ear. "I have a plan, just go with it." Sasuke nodded inconspicuously. "Excuse me," Naruto addressed Ino, who looked at her confused. "Why are you hanging all over my boyfriend?"

Ino blanched. "W-What?"

Naruto sighed. "Why are you hanging all over my boyfriend?"

Sasuke concealed his shock very well. He ripped his arm from Ino's grip (which had loosened considerably) and wrapped it around Naruto's shoulders. The temperture seemed to drop a few degrees as every Konoha genin looked on in shock.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted with tears in her eyes. "What is she talking about?"

"Excuse me." A silver haired man stepped in. "I suggest you don't attract too much attention to yourselves. The other ninja don't seem to appreciate it very much."

Naruto scowled, he smelled of snakes. "Thank you for the warning..."

"I'm Kabuto, and you are?"

"Naruto." Kabuto didn't give his surname, so she wouldn't give hers.

Kabuto smiled. "I already know who you are." By now almost every ninja in the room was listening. "You're Uzumaki Naruto, a blind kunoichi who has studied under Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin."

In a flash Naruto was holding him by the front of his shirt in the air. She murmured something in his ear that caused his face to go stark white. She dropped him and he walked to the other side of the room in silence not looking at anyone.

"That was bad ass!" Kiba shouted. Naruto smiled at him and the two of them became fast friends.

Naruto was talking with Kiba and Shikamaru (who also shares a love of sleep) when she heard a soft voice from behind her that made her gasp in recognition. "Naruto-neesan."

* * *

**A/N- I know that it's been a while since I've last updated. This chapter is very important for plot development so I wanted it to be perfect... And I was lazy :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN- Okay, I know I killed most of you with that cliffhanger so I'm going to get right into it.**

**Warnings: RAWR!**

**Disclaimer: RAWR!**

* * *

_Naruto was talking with Kiba and Shikamaru (who also shares a love of sleep) when she heard a soft voice from behind her that made her gasp in recognition. "Naruto-neesan."_

Naruto whipped her head around, "Panda-chan!" She rushed over to him and attempted to wrap the red-head in a bone-crushing hug. The only problem was a huge wall of sand separated her from 'Panda-chan' as she dubs him.

Naruto stepped back from the wall and held her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "Gaara," Her voice was commanding, "Get over here and give your big sister a hug."

Temari and Kankuro (Gaara _actual_ siblings) just sighed and decided to wait in the sidelines before greeting Naruto.

After a bit of a stand-off, Gaara finally relented and hugged Naruto, followed by Kankuro and Temari.

Naruto introduce the trio to Sasuke and Sakura. "I met them while I was traveling with Jiraiya. You know how I have that... thing?" She gestured to the seal on her stomach that held Kyuubi. After a confirmation from Sasuke and Sakura she continued. "Well Gaara has a very similar problem, only his seal was not very well made. Long story short, Jiraiya fixed it. Understand?"

Before they could reply, a man entered the room. He wore a bandana with the leaf symbol on it and a huge black trench coat. "Sit down and shut up!" He demanded storming to the podium at the front of the room.

The contenders all fled to their seats. Naruto sat in the middle of the room and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the front, but not next to each other. "I am Morino Ibiki, your proctor for the first exam." He explained the rules that if your teammates are caught cheating three times, then the whole team is disqualified.

The tests were all handed out and Naruto held it and grimaced. _'Monkey on a friggin stick! DAMN!' _She continued to listen to Ibiki explain that after the test there is a final question that decides whether you pass or fail. Naruto paused and smirked setting the paper back down on the desk.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test before the final question. Begin!"

A loud thump was heard and everyone turned to see Naruto with her head on the desk sleeping. Everybody sweat dropped and turned away. Sakura began to panic before seeing Sasuke shrug in her peripheral vision and set his pencil down before crossing his arms following the blond's example of ignoring the test. Sakura frowned in apprehension but relented and copied both of her teammates and ignored the test.

At the front of the room Ibiki was furrowing his brow in confusion, but brushed it off, deciding that they would most likely fail.

Once the 45 minutes were up less than half of the teams were left. Most had been caught cheating one too many times. Ibiki collected all of the tests and sat them on the podium before addressing the room. Naruto had woken up by now.

"Now for the final question. Be warned that if you fail to answer correctly, then you will never have the chance of becoming a chunin ever again! If you leave now then you can take the test next year and try again, but if you stay and and answer wrong then your chances of becoming a chunin are null and void."

All around the room hands were raised and teams left. Sakura looked frantically around the room wondering what to do before catching sight of Naruto behind her. Naruto had begun to raise her hand before slamming it down onto the desk. All eyes were fixated on the girl as she stood defiantly. "You think that scares me? Everyone who leaves is a coward!"

Many uncertain faces, like Sakura's, set into determination and no one after that rose their hand to leave. Ibiki smirked at Naruto's speech while mentally praising her before getting back down to business. "Anyone else?" He look around, before regaining his smirk. "You all pass."

* * *

**AN- RAWR! hehe... Alright I know that it's short you don't need to tell me in the reviews, but now that I'm back into my routine (School started up a week ago that's why I didn't update until now) I should have more time to write again. **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN- Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really sick lately and have missed a lot of school. So, if this chapter seems like I'm hopped-up on meds, it's because I am. =_= **

**I M P O R T A N T ! ! ! ! I have a poll going on about wether or not I should write a yaoi version of this story. Please vote.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto was once mine! I swear!...Then I woke up ( jk plz don't sue me Kishimoto-sama-san-sempai-sensei... )**

**Warnings: Has anyone seen those new scary Snuggie commercials? They freak me out... wait, what is it I'm supposed to talk about here?**

* * *

Naruto grinned in triumph, while most of the class was staring at Ibiki slack-jawed.

Sakura was able to snap out of her stupor, "What? How?"

"It's simple," Ibiki replied, "A true ninja doesn't give up just because he's scared of personal consequences."

Naruto interrupted, "So, in other words, the first nine questions were just to frighten us, right?" Ibiki nodded. Naruto did a victory pose and Sakura sighed in relief, glad that Naruto's intuition was right once again.

Naruto suddenly stopped her happy dance and snapped her head in the direction of the windows next to them. She moved in front of the rest of the class and tensed into a defensive position. There was the loud thudding of footsteps on the branches of trees outside.

The window was forced open from the outside and an older kunoichi barrel rolled into the room.

She was scantily clad in fishnets and a trench coat with her purple hair pulled back into a spiked up pony tail. She grinned maniacally at the class full of quivering genin and pulled out four kunai.

Naruto sensed the threat and pulled out four of her own kunai and threw them at the woman's hands forcing the women to drop her weapons in pain. Sasuke, quick to jump into action, went to defend Sakura while Naruto prepared the hand sign to make shadow clones. Ibiki hastily grabbed Naruto's shoulders, restraining her.

"Anko!" Ibiki called. The woman looked up at him while still rubbing her sore hands. "How many times have I told you not to create such an entrance? You scared these kids half to death!"

Anko crossed her arms and gave a mocking sneer. "I was just trying to have some fun! Besides, these little squirts seemed to be able to handle themselves pretty well!"

"Wait, who is she?" Naruto asked. Ibiki released his hold on her and she moved closer to Sasuke.

"This is Anko, she is the proctor for the second exam." Ibiki answered.

Anko nodded with a sadistic grin. "Alright, maggots! Follow me!" She then jumped out the window followed by the rest of the class.

Sakura caught up to Naruto and Sasuke. "Where do you guys think we're going?" she asked.

Sasuke just shrugged as Naruto answered. "I don't know," she then frowned, "but by the way she's acting (crazy) I assume the place we're going is going to be only one step away from Hell."

* * *

Once they had reached there destination Anko began explaining the test. "This," She gestured to the large expanse of forest behind her, "is the Forest of Death. Each team will be given one of two scrolls. The Heaven Scroll," She held up the lighter colored of the two. "and the Earth Scroll," she held up the darker one. "To pass the exam, you must take the opposite scroll from an other team, without getting yours taken, of course, and get to the tower in the middle of the forest."

Sasuke looked over at his blond teammate and saw that she was scowling, "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Out of all of the teams here, only half can pass." She murmured to him.

Sakura, who was on the other side of Naruto looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

Naruto crossed her arms. "Think about it, if every team starts with one scroll, and to pass you need two, then only half of the teams will pass...at most..."

"Why does that worry you? We should be fine." Sasuke attempted to calm her, not quite sure what to say.

Naruto shook her head, "I know we'll be fine. I'm worried for the other teams. Those sound nin are brutal, and I would hate it if any Konoha genin were the victims."

Anko handed each genin a contract stating that the village of Konoha would not be held responsible for any casualties or deaths. Once they signed they go to a gate with a representative jonin.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura handed their contracts to their representative, who in turn gave them a scroll for heaven. Naruto quickly pocketed the scroll and they followed the representative to gate 12.

About 10 minutes later they heard Anko's voice over over a speaker. "Begin!"

The representative opened the gate and Naruto followed by Sakura and Sasuke ran through.

* * *

**AN- I know it's short, I know a lot of you probably hate me for the late update, and I know that I'm going to get reviews stating both. Please vote on the poll on my profile and thanks for reading ^_^**

**sniff cough cough...I need more of my meds...sniff**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN- So yup, this update is a lot faster than the last few. Thank you to everyone who has voted, it turns out that I will be writing a yaoi version of this story. NOTE: In the yaoi version there will probably be a few different plot points. i.e. it will NOT be exactly the same as this story, but with the word "her" replaced with "him". Got it? Good.**

**Warnings: cursing, sasufemnaru, I assume you know the drill by now. Oh, and this chapter is slightly more serious than previous ones.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me, not the Easter Bunny, not the tooth fairy, and not the hobo that lives behind the Seven Eleven.**

* * *

Naruto and her team ran into the forest. They all stopped when they reached a clearing. Naruto created three clones, two of which henged into the forms of Sakura and Sasuke. The clones looked at Naruto, saluted, and ran forward through the forest.

Naruto turned to her teammates and pulled out the heaven scroll. She pushed up her headband and blinked open her eyes, wincing at the light. "Alright, lets get down to business. Sasuke, I need you to disguise this in a genjutsu to look like this." She held up a paint brush.

Sakura tilted her head, "What is that?"

"It's a sealing brush for some of my jutsus." Naruto handed the heaven scroll to Sasuke who quickly activated his sharingan and concealed it. He gave it back to Naruto and she put it in what looked like a mini art case. Naruto created a clone next to her and the clone henged into the shape of the heaven scroll. Naruto nodded to herself and pocketed it.

She smiled at her teammates and told them her plan, "This test should be simple enough. We should probably take position Alpha-Beta-Alpha. Agreed?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded, the latter with fear and apprehension in her eyes. Naruto continued, "For right now we'll keep it defensive until we find a weak opponent. However, if we get attacked, then I'm not going to show any mercy." Sakura trembled at the malice in Naruto's voice.

Sasuke then asked, "Why did you created those shadow clones before?"

"In case of any strong enemies. If the clones get destroyed then they'll disappear and relay all memories to me."

Sakura, who was still trembling in fear of the whole test, gulped and adjusted her headband/hairband and got in position between her teammates. Sasuke was up front, leading the team. Sakura was behind him with Naruto holding up the rear (not in that way, you perverts). The whole team jumped up into the trees and began running.

They had been running for hours and the sun was setting. They had ambushed a team earlier, but they had a heaven scroll too.

Suddenly, Naruto halted. Her team turned to her and she jumped a few branches to catch up to them. "There's a Sound team down there that seem like very dangerous opponents. I don't particularly want them to pass to the next round. I think we should attack them and hope that they have the earth scroll."

"An ambush?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and created a dozen clones who silently leaped into the foliage and hid themselves.

Luckily the Sound team was getting ready for the night. There was a female and two males. The girl was putting up various traps while both of the males were discussing something.

"What are they talking about?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

Naruto held up a hand to silence him and listened. "There deciding shifts for look outs during the night while they sleep. First is the guy with the bandages, then the other guy, then the girl." She looked perturbed at the order of which the shifts were. "Dammit, I'd bet you all of the money in Ero-sennin's wallet that the guy with the bandages is the strongest."

Sasuke frowned, "Well we still shouldn't let that deter us. If we can take their scroll, whether it be earth or not, they'll still be out of the competition."

Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement. The team decided to wait until two of the three Sound nin fell asleep. Naruto then created a silencing seal and wrapped it around the handle of one of her kunai. She then looked at Sasuke and Sakura who were hiding in the bushes across the clearing from her. At their nods of aproval, Naruto threw the kunai and aimed for the awake nin's neck.

To her and her teams surprise he dodged and whirled around to face Naruto. Sensing the imminent danger Naruto performed a shunshin and appeared behind the nin. The last thing he uttered was a pathetic yelp before Naruto slitted his throat. He limply fell to the dirt below.

Sakura watched in utter fear as Naruto made quick work of the other two Sound nin, who hadn't even woken up through the whole ordeal.

Once it was safe, Sasuke entered the clearing and began to search the lifless nin's bodies for their scroll. "Found it." He announced. To there absolute joy the scroll was earth. Sakura sighed in relief, glad to know that the test was almost over.

Sasuke performed a genjutsu on it to make it look like a brush, like he had done with the heaven scroll. He gave it to Naruto to put in with the other.

By now it was completely dark out, the only light was from the moon, which had to fight it's way through the dense trees. Sakura looked at her teammates. "What should we do now?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Well we could keep going, or we can camp out for the night," He then looked at the dead bodies around them, "Probably not here though..."

Naruto saw the drained look on Sakura's face and gave Sasuke a look, "I think we should rest for now. I still have those shadow clones that can keep us safe through the night," She gave a reassuring smile to Sakura, "Come on, let's go find a place to rest."

* * *

**AN- Alright, so I would post this right now, but Fanfic is apparently undergoing some upgrades and isn't letting me login. So yeah, I made this chapter longer, and the update was faster. Hope you enjoyed. ^ ^**


End file.
